Tropezando con el destino
by kyo7
Summary: Después de una tranquila relación Midorima rompe con Takao sin explicacion alguna 4 años han pasado a seguido con su vida, se ha convertido en una artista, al lado de viejos amigos, pero tampoco a sido sencillo, tendrá que lidiar con el pasado, con el presente y con todo lo que le depara el futuro Kagakuro, Aokise, MayuAka, MuraHimu leve crack NijiTaka MiyaTaka !ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Pensé que nunca llegaría este día, que quizás alguna fuerza extraña detendría el tiempo o que quizás despertaría para darme cuenta que todo es una pesadilla, un horrible sueño que solo se formuló en mi cabeza, pero no, el destino es maldito y juega con nosotros como quiere, debo de levantarme y afrontar los hechos

Hoy se casa el amor de mi vida… y no es conmigo.

Me llamo Takao Kazunari recién graduado de la preparatoria Shutoku, los mejores años de mi vida no lo negare, pero ahora, solo son recuerdos dolorosos que están perfectamente en mi cabeza, torturándome, recordándome lo que fue y lo que nunca más será. Con pesadez camino al baño para despabilarme, tengo que seguir empacando mis cosas ya que me mudare para estar más cerca de la universidad, sin embargo esos ánimos que me regocijaban se esfumaron, el reloj suena mientras tomo la ducha marcando las 12… a esta hora debe de estar entrando al altar, con esa agraciaba joven… no la ama, de eso estoy casi seguro o es mi mente la que me lo repite vez tras vez para que duela menos, pero no lo consigo ya que siento el salado sabor en mis labios de las lágrimas que se abren paso por mis ojos, demonios, ya no quiero llorar….ya no quiero sufrir, pero no lo puedo evitar, me duele, me duele mucho. Termino llorando como un niño perdido hasta que mis dedos se sienten arrugados, envuelvo mi cuerpo en una toalla y me comienzo a cambiar sin ganas, sin ánimos de nada.

Comienzo a guardar mi ropa y demás pertenencias en mochilas y cajas, espero que distraerme en eso sirva, pero no es así, cada minuto pasa de manera lenta y tortuosa, no quiero saber nada más de ese hombre pero una ligera esperanza queda en mi interior y ¿si se arrepiente? ¿Y si al final dice que no?... sé que es un arma de doble filo, pero, necesito verlo, necesito que no solo mi cabeza, si no también mi corazón, todo mi ser entiendan que el ya no estará o quizás solo es mi egoísta deseo de que tal vez….solo tal vez él se arrepienta.

Siempre he sido una persona impulsiva, y esta no es la excepción así que antes de que piense en mis acciones tomo una sudadera, mis llaves y salgo corriendo, se en que iglesia se está casando, sé que nadie conocido estará presente, quizás exceptuando Akashi, debido al lazo entre las dos familias, pero hasta él sabe que comete un error, sé que la generación de los milagros, esa bola de raros a los que , aunque no lo diga, considera sus amigos están en contra, sé que él está en contra… lo se…lo se….

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento de adrenalina no se me ocurrió tomar un bus o tren, o esta espantosa carreta que use por 3 años seguidos. Jadeo fuertemente y siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza producto del esfuerzo y del miedo de la situación.

Mi carrera se detiene abruptamente en cuando veo la iglesia, las campanas resuenan fuertemente lastimando mis oídos mientras observo con mis propios ojos como la pareja recién casada sale del recinto, debo admitirlo entre aplausos, bendiciones y demás palabras de suerte hacia ellos yo solo me enfoco en ti, en lo elegante que te vez con ese traje, una corbata gris haciendo juego a la flor que llevas en la solapa, discreto y sutil, pero bastante atractivo, tu perfecta cabellera reluce entre los invitados, luces espectacular, carajo, ni siquiera en esta situación puedo dejar de admirarte.

Parezco un delincuente escondido entre los barrotes del lugar desde donde te veo, te casaste, lo hiciste….mi cabeza tarda en procesar todo, no creo soportar mucho, necesito irme, alejarme, mi cerebro ordena caminar, pero mis piernas no se dignan a obedecer sigo ahí, parado, viendo como los labios que tantas veces probé, ahora besan a alguien más, un sonrisa irónica aparece en mi rostro al ver tal escena, una sonrisa patética, contrastante a las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos, nunca me dejabas darte muestras de cariño en público, pero supongo que teniendo a esa belleza a tu lado se pueden a hacer excepciones, creo que es suficiente prueba de que ya no me perteneces… ¿alguna vez lo hiciste?...no sé pero ahora ya no quiero pensar en nada…ni en nadie, aprieto mis labios con fuerza…vámonos….¡vámonos ya!...al diablo tu…al diablo todo el mundo.

He perdido el sentido del tiempo, creo que han pasado horas pero no podría asegurarlo ya que el cielo se encuentra nublado, no tardara en llover…bueno al menos debo agradecer a dios que me mando este clima para hacer ambiente, he dejado de sentir mis piernas, llevo demasiado tiempo sentado aquí…en este parque, sobre esta roca, en esta posición… ¿que debería de hacer?

La lluvia interrumpe mis pensamientos corriéndome del lugar, debo de irme mi madre seguro estará preocupada, me levanto y tardo unos minutos para que mi cuerpo vuelva a responder, comienzo a caminar más por instinto que nada, la gente a mi alrededor corre apresurada, tranquilos, solo es agua, créanme que hay cosas peores, tallo mis ojos que ya están irritados y continuo el camino a casa, siento algo vibrar, cierto tenía el celular en silencio reviso la pantalla, 20 llamadas perdidas, eso no es bueno, no quiero preocupar a mi familia, no puedo llegar en este estado tan deplorable, necesito sonreír, necesito levantarme y seguir adelante necesito…necesito dejar de amarte sin-chan….eso necesito…

-¡oye! ¡Takao imbécil!-

¿Me llaman? Distraído volteo para recibir un puñetazo en mi mejilla, me tomo desprevenido por lo que azoto contra el piso, ahora recibo golpes de extraños, dios ahora que me golpeé un rayo si te parece.

-¿¡Porque demonios no contestas el celular?!¡Te juro que si trajera una piña ya estaría ensartada en tu cabeza!

¿Piña?... ¿malhablado y violento?...es Miyagi Sempai, suspiro y me siento en el mojado pavimento alzando la mirada para encontrarme con la molesta mirada de mi Sempai, mi mejilla arde pero hay dolores peores así que lo dejo pasar.

-Todo el equipo ha estado preocupado por ti tarado, al menos ten la gentileza de contestar y decir que quieres estar solo o lo que sea-

Bajo la mirada a modo de disculpa, no tengo ganas de fingir que todo está bien, soy fuerte pero todos tenemos un límite y tú eras el mío.

-Oye…di algo, una broma, una burla o lo que sea-

Su voz suena más calmada sé que está preocupado, conviví con ese equipo como para conocer cada reacción a la perfección, como Otsubo-san se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando llegaban chicas a animar al equipo, como Kimura-sempai se apasionaba al dar sus discursos después de un partido ganado, como sin-chan adoraba que le abrazara por la espalda aunque siempre lo negara

 _...Sin-chan…_

Han pasado horas y al parecer mi cuerpo tiene demasiada agua porque las lágrimas vuelven afluir mezcladas con las frías gotas de lluvia.

-Eh…oe Takao…Takao…levántate te resfriaras- mi Sempai rasca su nuca preocupado al no saber muy bien cómo responder, demonios tenía que aguantar un poco más pero al parecer hoy mi cuerpo me lleva la contraria, comienzo a sollozar sorbiendo mi nariz, porque no me puede dejar de doler… ¿Porque?

-Suficiente- alzo la vista esperando otro golpe, o unas palabras como "no llores por un imbécil así" pero lo que recibo es un abrazo, una calidez que reconforta mi mojado cuerpo.

-Tranquilo…todo estará bien….eres fuertes Takao….sabrás levantarte y seguir adelante- las palabras de mi Sempai suenan tan reconfortantes como de un hermano mayor que sabe que decir en el momento indicado, por un día mando al diablo mi careta y permito que el llanto salga, permito que mis sentimientos se desborden, por un día me permito llorar, maldecirte, odiarte, me permito desahogarme…no me interesa como me vean los demás, solo aprovecho el hombro de un de mis amigos para soltar esas emociones por completo. Hoy he caído pero me levantare, te voy a olvidar y seguiré adelante, dejare de amarte Midorima, prometo…

Que dejare de amarte…


	2. Afrontando mi pesadilla

_-Takao, tenemos que hablar-_

 _-¿he? ¿Shin-chan por fin me pedirás vivir contigo?...ya te estabas tardando- suelto una risita pero la seriedad en tu rostro me hace callar al instante_

 _-Nada de eso, todo lo contrario…estoy terminando contigo-_

 _-...Shin-chan…es nuestra graduación…no me gusta tu broma-_

 _-No estoy bromeando Takao, esto siendo sincero, nuestra relación llega hasta aquí…ya no somos novios y tampoco quiero ningún tipo de relación contigo, voy a fingir que esto nunca paso…y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- parpadeo varias veces en cuanto terminas de hablar, cada palabra solo agranda el dolor que iba creciendo en mi pecho, me cuesta respirar, debo de estar soñando, si, esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla, lo sea o no frunzo el ceño y te reto con la mirada_

 _¡¿Qué demonios dices Shin-chan?!...¿hacer de cuenta que nunca paso?.. ¡¿Al menos me dirás porque demonios me estas terminando!?- mi corazón espera con todas las ganas que sonrías y me digas que solo jugabas, que era una prueba para ver si servías de comediante, que en verdad me amas y que estos casi 3 años de relación significan solo el inicio…pero no…_

 _Pasan unos segundos que me parecen eternos, tú sigues con la mirada fija en algún punto del cielo lo que me hace enojar más, te tomo del cuello del uniforme molesto._

 _-¡Con un demonio Midorima! ¡Mírame!...!al menos ten la vergüenza de mirarme si me vas a romper el corazón!- estoy explotando y lo peor es que tú eres quien lo está provocando, tu rostro se ve serio pero tu mirada me evade y se porque lo haces, me estas mintiendo, tanto tiempo no pasa en vano y aprendí a conocerte sin necesidad de las palabras, no, tú me amas y yo lo sé, pero te rehúsas a verme, a enfrentarme, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero solo se quedan atoradas en mi garganta._

 _-Lo nuestro solo fue pasajero, éramos chiquillos y queríamos experimentar, eso es todo, quiero tener una carrera, casarme y formar una familia y en mis planes… no estás tú-_

 _-Shin-chan por favor….sé que estas mintiéndome…tantos besos, tantas palabras de amor no las puede fingir ni el mejor actor...snif por favor dime la verdad, sin-chan por favor- la crueldad de sus palabras aunque sé que no son del todo ciertas se clavan en lo más profundo de mi ser, abriéndole paso al llanto- Dime que pasa, lo solucionaremos juntos...tú y yo, como lo juramos tantas veces, ¿recuerdas? Yo sería tu sombra y estaríamos juntos, enfrentando al mundo snif... ¿verdad? Shin-chan… ¿verdad que tú me amas?- en ese momento estoy a punto de caer en un hoyo, uno oscuro y profundo y el único que me puede salvar eres tu…pero no lo haces, no sé cómo lo lograste pero clavas tu mirad en mí, quitas mis manos de tu rostro y con la mirada más gélida que jamás me diste, pronunciaste las palabras que me rompieron por completo_

 _-No Takao…no te amo…y no quiero que formes parte de mi vida….nunca más…-_

 _Mis labios tiemblan y las lágrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos, mi cuerpo no se mueve ya que tardo en procesar lo que pasa…es como si mi mente con entendiera, no sé qué pensar ni que decir, ni siquiera mi orgullo me levanta en este momento, sino más bien mi sentido común, siento que incluso perdí el habla…todo….todo mi mundo se acaba de desmoronar_

 _-E-está bien…desapareceré de tu vida….a-adiós- mi voz se escucha lejana y quebrada pero no me importa, mi sonrisa parece torcida, veo borroso a causa de las lágrimas aunque no puedo hacer mucho, solo mover mis pies y comenzar a correr, correr y correr…corro como si mi vida dependiera de eso… y lo hace...ya que con cada paso me alejo más de ti …más de la persona que acaba de matarme en vida, necesito huir salvar la poca esperanza que aún me queda_.

Ring! Ring!

-waaaa!-el estruendoso sonido me despierta haciéndome caer de la casa envuelto en la cobija, recupero la respiración y sacudo mi cabeza confundido cuando noto el rastro de lágrimas en mis mejillas

-He, hace ya varios meses que no lloraba, ya llevaba record- suspiro y me levanto estirándome en el proceso, no dejare que ese sueño me nuble el dia, boztezo y contesto mi celular

-di…

-Takaocchi! ¿No me digas que apenas te levantaste? ¡No seas perezoso! ¡El ensayo inicia en 10 minutos y solo faltas tú!

-Ya vo..

-Y recuerda traerte el amplificador extra, Himurochii no trae el suyo-

-Esta bi..

-Oh y pasa por el almuer..

-¡Ryota-chan! Ya calla y déjame ir a bañar o te juro que esta vez si te pinto el cabello de negro-

-…- no recibo respuesta más que un ligero refunfuño que me hace sonreír

-Así me gusta hehe-

-Takaocchi eres malo y me maltratas-

-¿pero así me amas que no?-

-Mnr…la verdad si…eres un gran amigo…-

-Hehe está bien Kise-chan, en más tardar 30 minutos llego comiencen sin mí, prometo compensarlos-

-Está bien. Con cuidadoTakaocchi, que no te violen en la esquina-

-Hehe eso nunca- cuelgo la llamada al escuchar una risa de fondo y suspiro

4 años…4años ya han pasado desde ese horrible día, ahora soy un adulto de 22 que en unos meses cumplirá 23, tantos años y ese horrible recuerdo viene a torturarme después de tanto, pero no me amargare la mañana, tengo cosas más importantes en cuales pensar.

Al principio no fue sencillo, debo admitir, me consto mucho iniciar la universidad, no me lograba concentrar en clases, me sentía deprimido, todo me recordaba a él, por obvias razones ni me acerque al equipo de la academia, lo último que quería era saber del básquet, por más que lo extrañara, muchas veces estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, la carrera en música era difícil y requería mucho esfuerzo, pensaba en desertar, total no tenía muchos objetivos en mi vida…afortunadamente un poco de mi orgullo y mi conocida obstinación evitaban que me rindiera y lo agradezco.

Por medio de una conversación que alcance a escuchar de Kuroko me entere que Midorima se fue a Inglaterra en cuanto se casó y que allá estudiaría, por mi perfecto, entre más lejos mejor, después de aquella lluviosa tarde y que Miyagi sempai me acompañara a casa, cogí un terrible resfriado que me mantuvo en cama, pero no me importaba mi salud, realmente era lo que menos me importaba.

Al principio creí que no podría sopórtalo, tuve que luchar contra mi propia ansiedad de conseguir tu número y llamarte, pedirte una explicación a tu comportamiento, verte y que me estrecharas en tus brazos, diciéndome lo mucho que me amas, será idiota pero una vez estuve a punto de comprar un boleto a Europa, si…así de desesperado me tenía.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Himuro, el amigo de Kagami en la universidad y más cuando supe que cursaría la misma carrera que yo, creí que me libraría de la generación de los milagros una vez que cortara contacto contigo…pero no fue así…la carrera de pedagogía de Kuroko también estaba en la universidad…así que teníamos constaste visitas de Kagami y meses después Kise se nos unió…al parecer se mareaba demasiado como para ser piloto…y mejor decidió usar su talento en la música, esto trajo de regreso a Aomine que también rondara por aquí cuando no asistía a la academia de policías. Mientras que con Himuro venia un gigantón de más de dos metros y cabello morado…en serio estos tipos están completamente locos….aunque después de un tiempo los comencé a llamar MIS amigos…si porque aunque al principio era incomodo e intentaban no mencionar a Midorima, poco a poco dejo de ser de importancia, lo importante era nuestro futuro y logras esa metas que me estaba forjando, con el que tuve un poco mas de roces fue con Akashi…era incomodo intentar tratarlo y al ser tan perceptivo era obvio que sabía que no me encontraba del todo bien…una vez no resistí las ganas y le pregunte si sabía tus razones para actuar así "Estupidez, Kazunari, estupidez y cobardía de no luchar por lo que quiere y dejar que otros manejen su vida" esa respuesta explicaba mucho y a la vez nada pero al menos había calmado un poco mi ansiedad…la cual con el tiempo desapareció.

Tengo talento…no quiero sonar ególatra pero lo tengo… gracias a eso comencé desahogar mis emocione en letras, pude pasar a papel todos esos sentimientos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, toda esa frustración, esa decepción esa tristeza….sí...me estaba costando tiempo y aun no lo lograba del todo, pero estaba volviendo a disfrutar de la vida.

Quizás me equivoque un poco al desprestigiar la percepción de esos monstruos del básquet ya que varias veces Kise me llevaba al karaoke para animarme o Kuroko me invitaba una malteada a cambio de un chiste,…no era la misma alegría andante... El me había destrozado y yo estaba comenzando a armarme desde el principio, está forjándome un futuro en el que obvio...El ya no estaba….y si lo hacía... solo era para atormentarme en mis sueños.

Es que no estuvieras me hizo apreciar más a la gente a mi alrededor, me permitió dejar de idealizarte, tumbarte de ese trono en el que yo mismo te subí y poder observar a aquellas personas que me ofrecieron la mano cuando más lo necesite, entre ellos estarían mi viejo equipo de Shotoku…si esos sempais a los que tanto admire y respete, supieron ganarse mi cariño y me han ayudado en este largo camino que apenas inicio...

No odio a Shin-chan…por más que lo he intentado, por más que me intento a mí mismo de convencer que lo aborrezco… no puedo...y creo que nunca podre…eso no evita que me sienta decepcionado, pero tampoco le deseare lo peor al contrario le deseo lo mejor en su vida, que yo tengo la mía y la viviré al máximo.

Estoy a unos meses de graduarme y por fin poder comenzar con nuestras vida de banda que actualmente formo con Himuro y Kise…aún nos falta un baterista y quizás una segunda guitarra pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora terminare de bañarme e iré a preparar el almuerzo para luego hacer mi actividad favorita del día...Despertar a Miyagi-sempai.

Después de lo ocurrido comencé a vivir con él y debo admitir que a pesar de lo rudo que es…es un gran compañero, responsable y decidido, será un gran abogado…pero eso no quita lo malhumorado y malhablado que llega a ser si lo haces enojar…y como amo hacerlo.

No he tenido los mejores años…me ha costado reponerme...pero lo estoy logrando poco a poco y llegara el día en el que ni siquiera necesite recordarte…llegara ese momento en el que te haya olvidado y si no… al menos te abre sacado de mi corazón…

Termino de secar mi cabello después de esa refrescante ducha, le sonrió a mí reflejo que admitiré, ha mejorado con el paso de los años y un poco de ejercicio y suspiro largamente:

-Hoy será un gran día-

Después de vestirme y preparar un ligero pero delicioso desayuno tomo la sartén junto con una cuchara y me dirijo a la habitación de Miyagi sempai entro con cuidado y soporto una risa al escuchar sus ronquidos mezclados con maldiciones…doy unos pasos hasta quedar frente tuyo y susurro:

-Sempai…el almuerzo ya está hecho-

Sé que no recibiré respuesta así que abro mis manos y sin vergüenza comienzo a golpear la sartén con la cuchara

-¡Miyagi el almuerzo!-

Comienzo a carcajearme al ver como se enreda en la cobija azotando contra el piso y agarrando un bate que esconde bajo su cama para ponerse en posición de defensa

-¡Con un demonio Takao! ¡Qué diablos te pasa?! Vas a morir…¡vas a morir!..-

Salgo corriendo de la habitación sin dejar de reír... agradezco que ayer partimos la última piña que quedaba o ahora estaría ensartada en mi cabeza... mientras esquivo el bate corriendo por el apartamento

-Hahaha lo siento…hahaha pero no lo pude evitar-

-Yo tampoco evitare asesinarte!-

Seguimos con esa corre tiza hasta que me doy cuenta de lo tarde que voy—esquivo un golpe más y tomo mi mochila junto con los amplificadores

-Lo siento sempai voy tarde... espero y te guste el almuerzo, está hecho con todo mi amor-

-¡Amor mis huev*s!...ven acá ¡Takao!-

-¡Si te cocine huevos! Hahaha que tenga un lindo día

Antes de morir a manos de mi compañero de habitación cierro la puerta, me pongo el casco y arranco la motocicleta escuchando de fondo a un joven gritar maldiciones…hehe nunca creí que compartir con Miyagi sería tan divertido

-Idiota….hace mucho que no sonreías de esa forma…-

Después de hacer una parada para recoger los cafés de los chicos, estaciono mi transporte y salgo corriendo por la universidad encontrando 3 amigos que me sonríen

-Hehe, Takao-kun tu siempre corriendo-

-Deberías de tener cuidado-

-corriendo por el colegio, llego al lugar a tiempo!-

-Izuki cállate!-

-Teppei-san, Hyuuga-san, Izuki-san, buenos días!...hehe si voy un poco tarde nos vemos después- me despido con una sonrisa y sigo corriendo mientras escucho su graciosa conversación, el equipo de Seirin era grandioso y después de varios años aun mantengo esa amistad con ellos, no hemos conseguido que Izuki-san se nos una a la banda para representarnos ya que no se siente preparado, pero yo sé que no podríamos conseguir a alguien mejor, Hyuuga-san será tan buen abogado como Miyagi-sempai y Teppei-san…cuando no está en la academia de Bomberos con Kagami, gusta de venir a visitarlo, hehe se nota que lo ama, si…tengo buenos amigos.

Cruzo el edificio de música y llego jadeante y con un montón de cosas al salón donde tenemos los ensayos

-Puf lo siento, lo siento, había fila- llego disculpándome haciendo que mis compañeros detengan los acordes que tocaban en ese momento

-he Takao en serio que te gusta llevar la vida al límite-

-solo se vive una vez mi querido Tatsu-chan- mi compañero de cabello negro solo niega con una sonrisa mientras se lleva los amplificadores y Kise toma el almuerzo

-Hehe, Takaocchi tardaste 34 minutos...es un nuevo record-

-Voy mejorando… voy mejorando... pronto hare la mitad de tiempo-

-Y terminaras en la comisaria de policías- Himuro me mira como mama regañona mientras conecta su guitarra al amplificador, hago un ligero puchero…aunque pasen los años hay hábitos que no puedo evitar.

-¿Tan pronto y ya me hechas la sal? Eso es un poco cruel, además si pasa eso solo le decimos a nuestro querido Aominecchi que nos ayude no es así Ryota?- sonrió picaron mientras Kise se sonroja y le toma a su bebida para despistar

-Y-ya déjenme….ustedes solo me hacen bulliyng-

-No… se llama...cariño apache-

-Takao está en lo correcto-

-Los odio…son crueles-

-Hahaha me amas tanto como yo a esta dona-paso un brazo alrededor del rubio mientras muerdo una dona, lo que hace que suelte un par de refunfuños y no pierda el tiempo en burlarse, mientras Himuro ríe acostumbrado a esas situaciones, después de un rato mas de hacernos tontos y almorzar comienza el ensayo…no entiendo porque...pero desde que comienzo a tocar y a cantar siento una sensación de adrenalina…más fuerte de lo común…como si fuera a pasar algo emocionante en los siguientes días


	3. Afrontando mi rutina

**Buenas madrugadas lectores hehe... subiendo capitulo espero y les guste, gracias por apoyar mi historia realmente me anima a seguir... aviso que cada capitulo lo estoy haciendo mas largo, y como nota antes de cada capitulo escribiré** **un recuerdo sobre como era la relación MidoTaka (para que odien mas a la zanahoria.. ok no)**

 **Sin mas interrupciones a leer:**

* * *

 _-Takao… tomemos un desvió antes de ir a casa-_

 _-¿Eh?.. está bien Shin-chan- asiento algo confundido y lo sigo con mi mochila en el hombro, no me es tan extraño que no vayamos en la carreta ya que él me lo había pedido, de hecho desde el empate en las preliminares que tuvimos con Seirin a estado un poco extraño, no se molesta tanto de mis bromas, esta distraído y un par de veces me ha dicho que me adelante a casa, esto me está preocupando…¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por él y quiere que me aleje? No… no puede ser eso, lo he ocultado muy bien, no lo pudo haber notado y si es así lo negare con una broma, no quiero que la amistad que trabajo me ha costado formar, se desvanezca por unos sentimientos unilaterales, porque si, hace un tiempo que acepte que estoy enamorado de Midorima Shintaro, el Tirador de la generación de los milagros, no… ahora es el tirador estrella de Shutoku, me he vuelto un posesivo con alguien que ni me pertenece, bueno, no hay nada que hacer tarde o temprano lo tenía que enfrentar. Lo sigo hasta un parque donde tomamos asiento, ambos estamos en silencio mientras observas distraído la pelota de goma que llevas en tu mano… el objeto de la suerte de ese día._

 _-Takao... somos compañeros…o amigos o algo así nanodayo- rompes el silencio con esas palabras que me provocan verte confundido_

 _-He he Shin-chan es una pregunta o una afirmación-_

 _-¡No importa Bakao! El caso es que….mmm… bueno… necesito…necesito que me des un consejo- mis ojos se abren al ver el ligero rubor en tus mejillas esa situación es tan cómica y adorable, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata con fuerza, me estas pidiendo ayuda, eso realmente me hace feliz._

 _-Muy bien joven Midorima, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- respondo con galantería divertido de la situación, lo que hace que tu rostro se enoje sin eliminar ese leve sonrojo_

 _-Bakao ¡esto es serio!.. Yo… bueno… tu… tú te has enamorado… ¿alguna vez?- que ese fuera el rumbo de nuestra conversación realmente no me lo esperaba, realmente estoy algo des consternado, y mis sentimientos son contradictorios, un lado siente un hueco de que vayas a confesarme que te gusta alguna chica y el otro, siente un profunda esperanza de ser esa persona_

 _-he he vaya… así que el gran Shin-chan quiere consejos amorosos, bueno no me considero un experto en la materia pero veré que puedo hacer por ti…._

 _Y si… si he estado enamorado- y aun lo estoy, lo último solo lo pienso al observar tu rostro con una sonrisa más sincera, si van a pasar las cosas que salga todo de una vez, quizás no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad y necesito aprovecharla_

 _\- Y ¿es bonita?- no entiendo porque pasamos de ti a mí, pero no veo porque no responderte_

 _-Tiene un increíble atractivo, un cabello suaves, unos ojos realmente penetrantes y una sonrisa que me roba la respiración- vaya, no creí que podía ser tan cursi pero la sinceridad a veces me brota y esta es una de las situaciones_

 _\- Tks... Pues si es tan perfecta ¿por qué no vas y te le declaras? Nanodayo- te levantas molesto para retirarte del lugar_

 _-¿ha? Shin-chan… ¿qué es lo que sucede? Se supone que querías un consejo.. ¿Porque te molestas?- acomodas el marco de tus lentes avergonzado de tu actitud, al menos ya detuviste tu caminata pero ahora si estoy un poco confundido_

 _-Porque… porque no creo que tú puedas aconsejarme-_

 _-Oe eso es un poco cruel, ya me lo pediste, así que ahora siéntate y explícame bien las cosas- hago un ligero puchero indignado de tus palabras, no es justo que pique mi curiosidad y me deje así, después de unos regañetes accedes y te sientas de nuevo_

 _-Bien explícame, aunque por lo que me preguntaste… te gusta alguien ¿cierto?- con ese chico tan tsundere lo mejor es ser directo, y sé que di en el clavo cundo desvías tu mirada avergonzado._

 _\- ¿Quien dijo que me enamore? nanodayo... quizás me gusta o algo así…- hehe no me esperaba menos de ti_

 _\- Bueno, bueno… dejémoslo en algo así…. ¿Porque no se lo confiesas?-_

 _-Ese es el problema… no es tan sencillo, le gusta… alguien más- amor no correspondido, te entiendo perfectamente_

 _-Ella ¿te lo ha dicho?-_

 _-Si-_

 _\- ¿Te dijo algún nombre?_

 _\- No-_

 _\- Hehe y como no sabes que está hablando de ti?- es adorable cuando se comporta de esa manera y aunque ese miedo de verte con alguien más sigue ahi, también las esperanzas de que hables de mí, de que los esfuerzo s que he tenido, han dado algún fruto_

 _-Y ¿si se burla de mí?-_

 _-Vamos Shin-chan… no serás un cobarde ahora ¿o sí?_

 _\- Para nada nanodayo-_

 _\- Lo eres hehe lo eres-_

 _-Cállate Bakao-_

 _\- No te atreves_ ~ _no te atreves_ ~-

 _\- Dije que te calles-_

 _-Eres un cobar…_

 _-¡ME GUSTAS! Bakao-¿!lo oíste?! ¡Me gustas! Nanodayo…-_

 _-...-_

 _Imaginarlo y pensarlo en los sueños más locos, es muy diferente a escucharlo de sus propios labios, me quedo estático tardando en procesar la información, yo… yo le gusto… soy correspondido, siento una inmensa alegría que me hace sonreír como un idiota, pero no me importa._

 _-Pero ya escuche que te gusta alguien más, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo una cita ni nada de eso nanodayo- estas apunto de irte pero no te dejo de un salto te abrazo por la espalda fuertemente como tantas veces lo quise hacer, pero esta vez con una carga de emociones diferente._

 _-A mí... quien me gusta es un fanático del horóscopo, un cegatón sin remedio…con extraño cabello verde…y que lleva el apodo de Shin-chan- después de mi confesión que ha provocado que mi corazón lata con fuera y mi rostro se ponga como un tomate espero tu respuesta que viene llena de reclamos por lo que dije pero también con una sonrisa en tu rostro que admiro con alegría, porque sé que soy yo quien a ha provocado, yo te gusto y tú me gustas, no creo que realmente este pasando, es algo indescriptible, es una felicidad, que me encargare que sea solo el comenzó de una maravillosa relación…_

* * *

-Bien chicos, los tengo que dejar… debo de ir a entregar el examen de solfeo- en cuanto termina el ensayo comienzo a desconectar los cables del micrófono

-¿Pero no era el viernes Takaocchi? Aún faltan 4 días-

-Kise recuerda que Takao tiene una sensual voz con la que ha encantado al profesor de este semestre y le dio la posibilidad de entregar antes su examen

-eh? He he Takaocchi rompe corazones ~- reprocho a ambos con la mirada mientras sigo guardando el instrumental

-Mo~ no digan esas cosas, es solo que voy a cubrir a Tetsu-chan en el trabajo así que quiero librarme de los exámenes antes- a pesar de que digo la verdad mi rubio amigo sonríe y me pasa el brazo por el hombro

-Ah claro y que nuestro profesor tenga solo unos años más que nosotros que sabes lo increíble que es, que te de ejercicios especiales para tu voz y que se caiga de bueno no tiene nada que ver… si si lo que digas

-Ya no digas eso-

-Pero Kise tiene razón, es algo atractivo, y de vez en cuando se nota que te observa con detalle- sus suposiciones me hacen sonrojar pero niego con la cabeza y tomo mi mochila

-Ustedes dos están dementes- les saco la lengua y salgo del lugar, adoro a esos chicos pero a veces me arrepiento de dejarlos entrar tanto en mi vida. Saludo a un par de compañeros hasta que llego al aula donde el profesor me espera con una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos grises, siempre he sido bastante escéptico con mis superiores, y él no fue la excepción, era muy duro conmigo al principio pero era porque yo no le hacía caso era demasiado joven, pero pronto demostró lo contrario, era un profesor extraordinario aunque solo fuera suplente era una de los mejores profesores, ya entendía como había sido el capitán de la secundaria Teiko.

\- Buen día profesor Nijimura-

-Takao, llegas 2 minutos tarde, es tiempo record-

-Mnr… no diga eso, ahora Tatsu-chan también me toma el tiempo-

-Bueno, es la verdad, pero eso no importa, espero estés listo que este examen vale la mitad de tu calificación y al ser tu ultimo semestre no querrás reprobar- me mira con una sonrisa desafiante la que yo imito tomando asiento frente a el.

-Todo lo contrario, seré su mejor calificación ya vera-

\- Ya lo veremos-

1 hora después salgo del salón con una gran sonrisa, el profesor Nijimura aun no me dio la calificación, pero logre ver un ligero asombro en su mirada al ver y escuchar mi examen así que estoy seguro que me fue de lo mejor. Sonriente le llamo a Kise para contarle sobre cómo me había ido mientras me dirijo a mi moto, debo de llegar al menos puntual al trabajo, bien hasta ahora ha sido un buen día y espero siga mejorando.

El resto de la tarde me encuentro atendiendo a un gran listado de clientes, trabajo como mesero desde ya un par de años, había pasado por otro par de trabajos pero ahora que debía darle más tiempo a la banda este era perfecto, además trabajaba con un antiguo rival, que se había convierto en un muy cercano amigo

-Oh Tetsu-chan la mesa 3 quiere la cuenta-

-Gracias Takao-kun- le sonrió mientras voy a la cocina por el siguiente pedido, he aprendido a no hablarle tanto cuando estamos en turno ya que nuestro jefe no es muy amable, así que por las siguientes horas que dura nuestro turno, nos comunicamos solo para llevar los pedidos, esa experiencia en los pases que nos dejó el Basketball ayudaba mucho, el Basketball…a veces..

…Realmente lo extrañaba

\- Takao-kun… ¿ya elegiste donde será tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- mi ojiceleste compañero me saca de mis pensamientos mientras nos quitamos el uniforme tras la jornada terminada

-Hehe ese Ryota-chan ya te contagio, ya les dije que aceptaría con todo gusto, pero tenemos que concentrarnos en la banda-

-Pero todos sabemos que quieres una fiesta, así que al final tendrás que aceptar-

-¿y si no voy?

-Iremos por ti, te amordazaremos y te obligaremos a asistir-

-Oye eso es un poco sádico de tu parte, escondes un lado malvado tras esa carita-

-Nada de eso Takao-kun- sin embargo la sutil sonrisa que veo que escapa de sus labios me hace sentir un escalofrió, aunque la mayoría lo dudaran, Kuroko si sería capaz de hacer eso

Nos dirigimos de regreso a casa pero mi celular suena por lo que le me retraso un poco para contestar

-¿Diga?-

-Kazunari, cuanto tiempo-

-Sei-kun, si un tiempo ¿cómo has estado?- es algo sorpresivo que Akashi me llamara y la intriga me llegaba

-Excelente, llamo porque quiero hablar de un asunto importante contigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

-Como te has enterado, hace un tiempo que he decido seguir mis propios negocios, y uno de ellos es la disquera TF records…seguro has escuchado de ella-

-¡Por supuesto!, ha sido una de las más conocidas en los últimos 15 años- me daba cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la conversación así me comenzaba a emocionar

\- Es un disquera excepcional, he comprado gran parte de la empresa, y me encargare de mantenerla en las primeras listas-

-Entiendo, pues felicidades Sei-kun creo que es un gran negocio pero esto ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- no lo estoy viendo pero siento un escalofrió al sentir que al otro lado de la línea una sonrisa triunfante.

-Por lo que se, te graduaras muy pronto, y tienes una banda con Ryouta y Tatsuya, así que, creo que entiendes para dónde va el asunto- una gran sonrisa cubre mi rostro y comienzo a brincar pero antes necesito asegurar que no estoy alucinando

-Espera... ¿! Nos nos quieres contratar?!-

-Vamos Kazunari, no me he tomado la molestia de llamarte a esta hora solo para bromear-

-Eso dices pero conociendo tus malas bromas-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-N-nada nada hehe…. Vaya Sei-kun esto…esto es increíble no sé qué decir-

-Antes de confirmar todo tendrán que ser evalúalos por los demás directores, aunque mis órdenes son absolutas, necesito el visto bueno de mis socios, además, asegurarme de que poseen el talento-

-He de eso no tienes nada de preocuparte, haremos una presentación que los dejara atónitos-

-Eso espero, tengo altas expectativas en ustedes- paso saliva al escucharlo, no lo quiero admitir pero eso le agrega presión- te enviare los detalles después, por ahora…tienen unas semanas para prepararse…éxito-

-Gracias Sei-kun no te arrepentirás ¡lo juro!- colgué la llamada y comencé a brincar de la emoción, tenía que avisarles…era una increíble noticia.

-Ahora solo debemos de completar la banda y tener nuestro representante…esto ¡es lo mejor!- aun con la emoción a flote. Salí del restaurante para decirle la noticia Kuroko pero no lo encontraba

-Eh ¿Tetsu-chan? ¿Te fuiste sin mí?- Iba a llamarle pero un jadeo en el callejón que estaba junto al lugar de trabajo me sorprendió

-Mng, K-Kagami-kun e-espera- rápidamente reconozco esa voz y no es necesario ser un genio para entender quien lo está "atacando" de esa manera

-No quiero Kuroko…llevo soportando 3 días…ya no me castigues- el pelirrojo le muerde el cuello haciendo jadear a mi compañero, estos dos y se quejan de Aomine y Kise, comienzan un desesperado beso que me hace sonrojar, pero pronto una maliciosa sonrisa escapa de mis labios, no me gustaría romper su pervertido momento pero aun no me cobro la última broma que me hizo Kuroko, donde me llamo diciendo que se robaban mi motocicleta haciéndome salir como un histérico a mitad de la clase. Ese chico, de verdad tiene un lado malvado, así que dispuesto a vengarme saco mi celular buscando un aplicación nueva que había bajado sobre una sirena de policía, que incluso alumbraba la pantalla de color rojo y azul, lo siento Kagami pero debo de vengarme

-Agh, K-Kagami desa.. mnh… desabróchalo-

-Mgr...Kuroko eres tan lindo…- pero junto cuando el iban a llegar más lejos hice sonar mi celular bastante cerca de ellos por lo que se separan más que asustados comienzan a acomodar sus desaliñadas prendas lo que solo me hace reír más y más, pero ellos estaban tan preocupados en su mundo que solo Kagami cubre a Kuroko con su brazo y comienzan a correr, casi me orino de la risa así que salgo detrás de ellos para explicarles

\- Lo juro oficial!.. ¡No hicimos nada!

-Tai-chan Tetsu-chan hahahahaha esperen-

Las puertas se están comenzando a abrir y estoy preparándome para lo que venga, pero por ahora solo debo de enfocarme en alcanzar a Kagami que seguía corriendo cargando a Kuroko en sus brazos como si fuera una novia….sí.

Fue un buen día...

* * *

A miles de Kilómetros de ahí…

-Así que… ¿todo este tiempo fue una farsa?...!Eres un desgraciado!

-Tú lo supiste desde el primer momento… esto jamás iba a funcionar-

-¡Te odio!… ¡te detesto con toda mi alma!, me arrepiento de estos años-

-Créeme, no eres la única-

-Eso es todo… quiero el divorcio-

-Lo tendrás…-

 _Continuara…_

Y ¿que dicen? ¿les gusto?... aviso que Sexymura estará presente por aquí hehe... gracias por seguir mi historia, la actualización estará pronto saludos nun


	4. Afrontando a mi profesor

_Si me preguntaran que si es cierto que el amor te vuelve estúpido, creo que mi respuesta seria que sí, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos regaños me han dado mis superiores por estar distraído en los entrenamientos, o como mis amigos se burlan de mi por la sonrisa de enamorado que cargaba en mi rostro todo el día… pero no podía evitarlo... Era en verdad feliz… ¡Mi novio es Shin-chan!... quizás apenas llevamos un par de semanas y no cambiaran muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero estaba más que alegre y quería demostrárselo sin embargo hasta ahora no habíamos pasado de un par de cortos besos siempre iniciados por mi… creo que todo ser humano siente inseguridad y a pesar de saber que estoy con un Tsundere, no puedo evitar sentirla de vez en cuando_

 _-Oye Shin-chan-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-¿Te parezco atractivo?_

 _-¿Eh?- después de mi pregunta mi novio detiene su almuerzo frunciendo el ceño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, oh en serio puede llegar a ser adorable_

 _-Estamos juntos… asi que sabes la respuesta-_

 _-Si pero eres muy frio…- hago un puchero mientras me acerco a el abrazándolo por la espalda, estamos solos en la azotea y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad- y quiero asegurarme de que si te gusto-_

 _-Te lo dije una vez Bakao, así que no tienes por qué estar dudando nanodayo-_

 _-¿Seguro?-_

 _-Oha Asa afirmo que Cáncer y Escorpio tienen gran compatibilidad-_

 _-He…así que los astros nos apoyan-_

 _-si-_

 _-mmm- entonces no puedes negarte…- con una sonrisa me acerque más hasta estar a unos centímetros de sus labios-dame un beso…- escucho un leve refunfuño que me hace reír pero pronto me obliga a callar con sus labios, abro mis ojos sorprendido ya que no esperaba que cediera tan pronto, pero no perderé esta oportunidad, enredo mis brazos en su cuello y comienzo a mover mis labios acariciando los suyos, son suaves y tienen un ligero sabor a Oshiruko, lo cual no me molesta… al contrario… mi corazón late con fuerza, y un cosquilleo me recorre por completo, siento sus brazos sobre mi espalda, acercándome más, me siento tan feliz que no sé qué pensar y mejor no pienso en nada, me dedico a disfrutar el delicioso contacto entre nosotros, el cual se siente mucho mejor cuando siento su lengua rozar mis labios, sonriente le permito que ingrese en mi cavidad dejando que se roce con la propia, creando un vaivén en nuestras bocas, un serie de ligeros jadeos ahogados suenan entre ambos dando un toque más atrevido a la situación, no quiero que termine, por lo que me levanto un poco para sentarme sobre sus piernas pero la campana suena y conociendo lo responsable que eres sé que nuestro momento termino, pero antes de romper el contacto mordisqueo ligeramente su labio inferior haciendo que suelte un quejido_

 _-Nrg…¿A qué vino eso Bakao?-_

 _-He he… es que tardaste mucho en dignarte a besarme así que es mi venganza- aun con un ligero sonrojo le miro pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa triunfante… ese beso fue fantástico_

 _-Vaya así que esas tenemos nanodayo- ladeo mi cabeza aun sonriente pero confundido e sus palabra, observo recoges tu caja de bento y acomodas tus lentes, te levantas y me sonríes de una manera que haces que se me corte la respiración_

 _-Ya me vengare Takao…estas advertido…-_

 _Mi rostro parece prácticamente un tomate y siento mis mejillas arden, es increíble como a veces te comportas como un tsundere y no me dejas ni abrazarte y otras veces me observas de manera tan desafiante que solo asiento con una sonrisa atontado y te sigo… me estas enamorando más Shin-chan.. Lo estás haciendo…_

Unos días han pasado desde que recibí esa llamada de Akashi, tuve una reunión con Kise y Himuro sobre la situación, por obvias razones se emocionaron pero también están ansiosos, solo hemos tenido un par de presentaciones y nuestra banda quizás estaría más completa con un buen baterista, ya que le hemos pedido ayuda a compañeros pero no hemos tenido nada aun conciso

-Vamos alguno de nuestros compañeros debe de poder ¿no?, ¿qué tal el chico pelirrojo de la clase de vocalización?-

-No lo creo Ryouta-chan ya intente hablar con, él pero sus planes son diferentes, no está interesado en una banda-

-Mnr…esto es difícil…Bua! No podemos perder nuestra gran oportunidad!- Kise están tan preocupado como yo pero no debemos entrar en pánico, debe de haber alguien que pueda

-Oe Himurocchi!...sal de tu trance Hippie y ayúdanos!-

\- Es imposible y lo sabes cuándo toma su bajo, se olvida del mundo- y era muy cierto Himuro era muy apasionado con su instrumento, que se olvidaba de todo lo demás, aunque lo conocemos y sabemos que es su forma de pensar en una solución…

Al final la reunión no llego a nada claro, eso fue el día de ayer, hoy me levante temprano y me puse algo de ropa deportiva para salir a correr mientras escuchaba una de nuestras pistas originales debía distraerme y ejercitar el cuerpo ayudaría, tenía que haber alguien con la pasión suficiente para seguir ese sueño con nosotros pero ¿quién?...alguno de nuestros antiguos compañeros?... no lo creo… en su mayoría se había dirigido a diversas carreras… la mayoría de mis compañeros de la universidad ya tenían sus propias metas.. Tenía que haber alguien que pudiera ayudarme... Pero ¿quién?... estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que al doblar en una esquina del parque un árbol no me permite ver bien por lo que choco con la persona que corría delante de mí.

-Oh lo siento no me fije-

-Vaya, vaya… así que aunque tengas ojo de halcón, tus movimientos pueden llegar a ser torpes- conozco ese tono de superioridad y burla, aunque es una gran coincidencia encontrármelo aquí

-Buen día Nijimura-san-

-Ne Murochin, sabes que me duele mucho, mucho cuando ignoras mis platillos, si no saben bien solo dilo- el pelinegro sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amigo que lleva sentado frente a él unos minutos, su morada cabellera esta agarrada en una coleta y lleva un mandil así como una manchas de harina en sus mejillas, porque si, Murasakibara Atsushi podrá parecer un holgazán, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su pasión por los dulces sería tan grande que haría sus propias creaciones para satisfacer sus deseos, su familia no dudo en incitarlo a tener una carrera en repostería, trabajando actualmente en una popular cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, le costaba trabajo atenerse a un horario, así como la presión de cumplir con las expectativas de los clientes pero con un poco de motivación de sus amigos lo había logrado. Así que cada vez que quería probar una receta ya fuera a plena luz del día o a las 3 de la madrugada corría al departamento de su mejor amigo y su conejillo de indias: Himuro Tatsuya, situación que actualmente vivían, pero el ya mencionado se encontraba prestando atención a todo menos al pastelillo de fresas bañado en azúcar glas que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento Atsushi… es que ya es viernes… y seguimos sin encontrar un baterista… además tengo que presentar el examen de solfeo y tú conoces bien como es Nijimura-san-

-Lo se… sempai puede ser bastante estricto y perceptivo en los detalles, a mi varias veces me castigo con el doble de entrenamiento por llegar tarde o comer dulces en pleno junta y molestarlos con mi fuerte masticar

\- He he…digno de ti Atsushi…-el pelinegro suspiro tomando con la cuchara un poco del postre

-Espero me vaya bien… seguro Takao tuvo la mejor nota… su voz es extraordinaria… y su pasión a la música ni se diga- las mejillas de peli morado se inflan ligeramente en un berrinche alejándose un poco de la mesa y comenzando a recoger el desastre que ocasiono en la cocina.

-Murochin… si tanto te gusta Takachin, deberías de decirle lo que sientes o ya olvidarte de él… cuando guardas dulces por mucho tiempo pero nadie se los come solo se pudren, nadie pudo disfrutar de su crujiente textura como cuando se trata de Pokys, de su exquisita cantidad de sabores si se trata de una tarta de queso con frutas, incluso de algún relleno cremoso que puedan tener si se trata de un pastelillo… el amor es igual…si lo guardas y no dejas que nadie lo pruebe… no descubrirás la cantidad de sensaciones que puede provocarte…y así como un postre o un dulce puede ponerte feliz…igual los sentimientos correspondidos-

Sería difícil de creer que Murasakibara pudiera dar consejos sentimentales, siendo que no se le veía otra pasión más que por su manía a los dulces, pero aunque no se notara, ese infantil niño gigante llevaba un tiempo enamorado de su ex compañero de Yosen y aunque en más de una ocasión se lo ha declarado, usando esas visitas como una excusa para estar cerca de él, así como admitirse a sí mismo que en cada dulce creación hecha por sus manos estaba cierta inspiración de sus sentimientos hacia Himuro .

"Quizás con alguno de estos postres…logre endulzar su corazón"...

Sabía que tenía una gran competencia… un alegre pelinegro que aunque podía bromear de vez en cuando en momentos le odiaba, por ser el que ocupara la mayoría de los pensamientos de su Murochin.

-He… tu ejemplo es algo bizarro Atsushi pero bastante acertado… y déjame decirte que este postre te quedo delicioso- la respuesta de su amigo hizo que el refunfuño se hiciera más grande, dejando sus limpiezas y acercándose a Himuro, odiaba cuando este le colocaba esa barrera para evitar hablar de sus emociones, él le decía como se sentía y él le pagaba cambiando de tema, le parecía injusto.

-Murochin... estoy hablando en serio-

-he he con ese puchero en tus labios, es difícil creerte-

-Mnr…es que me molesta que hablas de Takachin tanto…y sufras en silencio…deberías de decirle lo que sientes…u olvidarte de eso… y darme una oportunidad a mí- sus moradas orbes que la mayoría de las veces solo mostraban pereza ahora le miraban de forma penetrante, sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón y se sentía culpable de tenerlo ahí…esperándole "Atsushi…tus sentimientos son tan sinceros…porque…porque no puedo corresponderte" el pelinegro muerde ligeramente su labio inferior ante sus pensamientos, pero no lo puede evitar… cuando conoció a Takao no creyó que fuera a enamorarse de el de esa manera, pero al descubrir su personalidad tan revoltosa, esa pasión tan desbordante y su increíble genuidad termino por embobarlo por completo… pero también estaba enterado de todo lo que había sufrido con Midorima y después de varios años de conocerlo se resignó a que el tema del amor estaba cerrado con él, pero esto no evitaba que sintiera su corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando estaba cerca de él… así como esa opresión en su pecho al recordar que sería imposible…aunque… Murasakibara tenía razón… ¿porque no decirle?... ¿porque no expresarle sus sentimientos y dar ese capítulo por cerrado?...porque no tomar esa oportunidad tan sincera y amable que le daba el pelimorado…

-A veces me sorprende lo maduro que llegas a ser Atsushi… después veo tus berrinches y se me pasa- ante la burlona respuesta del joven del lunar Murasakibara frunce sus cejas haciéndole sonreír –he he... Te lo dije-

-Mnr…Murochin debería de tomarme en serio- el nombrado sonríe de lado y acaricia la mejilla del más alto con delicadeza…sorprendiéndolo

-Lo hago Atsushi…aunque no lo parezca… y creo que tienes razón… debo de buscar una solución a esto…- besa la frente del pelimorado que sigue embobado por sus acciones y por sus palabras –iré a darme un baño para ir a la universidad y tú tienes que ir al trabajo y mostrar esa nueva creación…seguro será el postre de la semana- al terminar de hablar se levanta de la silla sonriendo de manera sutil y se pierde en el corredor dejando a Murasakibara con la mirada atontada y las mejillas ligeramente rojas, esas sonrisas eran las que más le gustaban, las consideraba más sinceras y de cierta forma sensuales

-Murochin me seduce pero no me da respuesta…. Es a veces muy injusto-

-Entiendo… así que Akashi los quiere contratar, vaya ese enano en verdad supera expectativas- asiento resignado después de contarle mi situación a Nijimura-san, no se encontraba en mis planes pero después de un par de burlas insistentes hacia mi termine contándole

-Así que no sé qué hacer no encuentro a nadie…-

-he… y que tal si te digiera…que ¿conozco a alguien?- le miro sorprendido y casi brinco encima de él emocionado

-¿¡ D-de verdad?!... –

-Oe oe tranquilo mocoso…conozco alguien que toca la batería desde hace un buen tiempo pero no sé si este interesado en una banda con una bola de niñatos como ustedes- mi superior hace su característica mueca pero eso no me evitar sonreír esperanzado

\- No se preocupe por eso Nijimura-san nosotros nos encargaremos de convencerlo-

-Pues lo veo un poco difícil… es bastante necio-

-Ha ha con razón es su amigo- un golpe me llega a la frente después de mi burla- auch ¡que cruel es!- me sobo la zona afectada con un ligero puchero

-Respétame mocoso…no te creas que porque te piensas volver famoso puedes burlarte-

-Ehhh yo no haría eso, no tienes por qué tenerme envidia- sé que estoy tocando terreno peligroso, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar, me encanta molestarlo

\- Tks... Así que esas tenemos… que tal si ¿te hago morder el polvo?-

-eh? A que se refi…- no puedo seguir hablando ya que detengo el balón que me lanzo mi profesor antes de que golpeé mi rostro

…..un balón de básquet…..mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente sintiendo como un mar de recuerdos me revolotean al tener tal objeto en mis manos

-Veamos si eres tan bueno como me dijeron-

-Y-yo…. H-hace mucho que no juego- siento mi voz temblar ligeramente…me había alejado lo más posible de ese deporte… es doloroso y me recordaba a…..

…. a él….

-pues me parece una completa estupidez dejar algo que amas… y te apasiona… es eso… o más bien eres un cobarde que tiene miedo de mostrar que en verdad es un asco jugando, que decepción… no puedes con un recuerdo del pasado…. Y pretendes volverte famoso?...en tus sueños- las palabras de Nijimura-san junto a sus gestos y esos desafiantes ojos me provocaron diferentes emociones, me dolieron... pero me hicieron darme cuenta de que tenía razón… había dejado algo que me encantaba por no recordar a Midorima…no era justo… el no merecía que yo sacrificara el básquet… y ya no iba a permitir que ese pasado me sofocara y me impidiera mirar hacia adelante… observo como cruza sus brazos y se posiciona frente mío con superioridad

-¿Y bien?- suelto un largo suspiro y regresándole la mirada hago girar el balón con el índice de mi mano derecha

-Lo hare tragarse sus palabras-

-He… eso está por verse mocoso impertinente-

1 hora después nos encontrábamos en una banca limpiando un poco el sudor que caía por nuestros rostros, jadeaba fuertemente intentando recuperar mi respiración normal sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho... mis piernas dolían por el sobre esfuerzo... en pocas palabras mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente molido pero a pesar de esto una gran sonrisa cubría mi rostro, cada una de esas sensaciones las había extrañado de sobre manera, el sonido del botar del balón, el rozar la canasta, el ligero patinar de los tenis contra el piso, diablos…como lo había extrañado..

-He… ya quita esa cara de idiota… eres bueno, pero estás muy oxidado- las palabras de mi profesor junto el frio rozar de la lata que me da sobre mi nuca me sacan de mis pensamientos

-Le dije…hace años que no juego-

-Lo se… y aunque me duela admitirlo… realmente eres bueno, aunque no me superas- su burlona sonrisa me hace inflar mis mejillas indignado

-Es por que no he practicado, pero si me hubiera enfrentado hace 4 años hubiera mordido el polvo…mis jugadas con Shin-chan eran in….- me callo abruptamente al darme cuenta de lo digo, me siento con la cabeza gacha más Nijimura-san ni se inmuta, sigue tomando de su bebida hasta que la termina, y lo sé por qué siento el golpe de la lata sobre mi cabeza- oiga ya pare la violencia-

-Eso es por tu actitud, no tiene nada de malo presumir a un buen compañero o un recuerdo…. Lo malo es dejar que eso nuble tu futuro…- suspiro cansado ya que ese sermón lo he escuchado de Miyagi sempai muchas veces, pero lo que no me esperaba era que mi superior me tomara del cuello de la camisa haciendo que nuestros rostros se acerquen, el agotamiento anterior más las cercanía me provoca un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que por un segundo... olvido que esta mencionando a mi ex de hace ya 4 años

-Tu pasado con el Megane de Midorima es eso Takao…pasado… así que deja de lloriquear como un niñato… déjalo ir… y pon tu empeño en tu futuro… que no se quedara sentado esperándote- asiento atontando por sus palabras que debo admitir se están quedando grabadas en mi cabeza

-Te espero mañana en el salón de ensayos a las 11… ahí conocerás al joven que te mencione- cuando termina de habla suelta mi playera, toma su balón y su toalla pero antes de irse me sonríe- oh y Takao… buen juego… espero repetirlo…- en serio… tengo un profesor complicado pero debo de admitir me ha ayudado mucho... Espero encontrar la forma de recompensarlo…

-¡Si!.. Sin duda lo repetiremos…-

Al ya haber presentado mi examen y la mayoría de las tareas comencé mi turno en el trabajo con calma, aun sentía mi cuerpo entumecido pero había prometido a cubrir a Kuroko ese día, celebraría su aniversario con Kagami así que acepte, claro a cambio tendríamos una noche de karaoke después. Ya llevaba un par de horas trabajando, había algo de clientela pero no demasiada como para atosigarme, llevaba un café y un par de postre a una de las mesas cuando de reojo vi como Kuroko entraba al establecimiento más que molesto… si era difícil hasta para mi notar cuando ese chico se molestaba pero esta vez su ceño fruncido y el modo nada cortes de entrar lo descubrió

-¿Eh? ¿Tetsu-chan que haces aquí?- ¿que no deberías estar en plena comida romántica con el torpe de tu novio?- lo sigo hasta los vestidores donde veo cómo se va poniendo el uniforme

-El torpe de mi novio tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia, le llamaron a la mitad de nuestra cita- su voz sonaba ligeramente irritada, si estaba dejando escapar tantas emociones era porque en verdad estaba molesto

\- ¿Pero no te pusiste de acuerdo incluso con Kiyoshi-san para que no le molestara este día?-

-Si pero al parecer Kagami-kun hizo que uno de los novatos le contactara si necesitaban refuerzos- observe como suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras se colocaba el corbatín del uniforme - estoy siendo egoísta Takao-kun, lo se… pero el que Kagami-kun sea bombero realmente me hace preocuparme cada día, es una profesión demasiado riesgosa-

-Pero también una de las más humanistas y nobles…-

-Lo sé y eso me hace sentirme mala persona, pero no lo puedo evitar… temo por su vida- asiento entendiendo su preocupación, Kagami ha salido varias veces lesionado en su trabajo, sin embargo él se lo ha tomado como gajes del oficio, lo que provoca que mi peliceleste amigo tenga los nervios de punta – bueno.. Gracias por cubrirme, pero prefiero trabajar para distraerme.-

-Está bien… en ese caso, saliendo del trabajo… yo invito los batidos-

-El mío extra grande…-

-He he… dalo por hecho-

En una Universidad en Londres:

-Midorima… ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar sobre tu petición de intercambio

-Está bien Dr. Andersen… ¿qué sucede?-

-Bueno…al parecer después de revisar tus notas y tus recomendaciones, fuiste aceptado para hacer tú internado en otro país-

-Gracias…es una excelente noticia, le agradezco por el honor-

-No es nada, debes preparar todo lo que tengas pendiente, así como demostrar que tus años de estudio darán frutos-

-Eso hare y de nuevo muchas gracias-

\- Basta de agradecimiento y mejor ve a alistar todo… tus siguientes semestres… los cursaras en un hospital en Tokio…volverás a casa…-

Continuara….


	5. Afrontando líos amorosos

_-He he ¡Gracias Shin-chan!, prometo que preparare una de las mejores citas del mundo, ya verás-_

 _-Sí, pero suéltame nanodayo- acomodas tus lentes y te suelto más que nada para disfrutar de tu avergonzado rostro, es tan adorable, beso tu mejilla y después de una disculpa salgo corriendo, debo escribir nuestra cita antes de que inicie el entrenamiento, bien comencemos:_

 _****Mi cita perfecta con Shin-chan~~ (_ _づ_ _ᴖ/ ɜ/ ᴖ)_ _づ_ _~ *****_

 _1.-Llegar temprano (´_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _`)_

 _2.- Preparar juntos nuestro almuerzo (~=°u°=)~_

 _3.- Salir a caminar al parque (•̪_ _◡•_ _̪)_

 _4.-Comer helado (~_ _)~_

 _5.-Ver una película (_ _/ω/_ _)_

 _6.-Ir a divertirnos en los videojuegos (_ _Д_ _)_

 _7.-Volver a casa observando las luces /(o/w/o)/_

 _Después de un rato observo satisfecho mi lista, quizás parezca muy simple pero tiene cosas que ambos podremos disfrutar, no es comprometedora, es tranquila, además, tiene 7 cosas, el número de la suerte, si lo que mi supersticioso novio piensa es cierto, esto nos traerá buen augurio. Además llevábamos ya un par de meses saliendo y nuestras citas se reducían a salidas para buscar sus objetos de la suerte, una merienda después de los duros entrenamientos, o una reunión con demás amigos para un partido de basketball amistoso, aunque de amistoso no tenía nada, en fin, ya era hora de agregar un poco de seriedad al asunto, así que en toda la semana no descanse de insistir en que debíamos de tener una cita como una pareja, hasta que mi tsundere novio acepto, debía aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que se vaya, o en mi caso salgan con algo como:_

 _"_ _No es como si quisiera salir contigo nanodayo". Rio de mi tonta imitación de Shin-chan y niego con mi cabeza, todo saldrá bien y ambos disfrutaremos de ese día._

 _Claro nada es como lo pintan y al final mi "perfecta" cita termino en un total desastre". ¿Cómo paso esto? Bueno para empezar, estaba tan emocionado que termine quedándome dormido y ni siquiera los tres despertadores lograron levantarme de la cama, lo hizo mi hermanita con un vaso de agua sobre mi rostro, cuando llegue a la casa de Shin-chan, jadeando y con la primera ropa que encontré ya llevaba una hora de retraso._

 _1.-Llegar temprano (´_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _`)_ _Fallado_

 _Pero no importa no me iba a desanimar así que con la mejor sonrisa toque, siendo recibido por la señora Midorima, entre cortésmente hasta la sala donde mi novio hizo acto de presencia dejándonos solos_

 _-¡Shin chan!-_

 _-Llegas tarde Bakao-_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé… pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos a preparar el almuerzo para el día de hoy- me alegro de haber alistado todos los ingredientes la noche anterior, aunque te miro confundido cuando comienzas a ponerte pálido_

 _-¿C-Cocinar?-_

 _-He, he vamos Shin-chan nos divertiremos- intento que los ánimos no decaigan y que no te preocupes, el chiste era divertirnos._

 _Bien en la cocina paso de todo pero menos diversión, no entendía como demonios tus habilidosas manos que podían anotar canasta de cualquier ángulo de una cancha, podían llegar a ser tan desastrosas en una cocina, al final salimos de tu casa con una caja de arroz casi crudo, un poco de carne quemada y con demasiada sal, verduras que aún tenían cascara y un poco de fruta que más que cortada, parecía haber sido masacrada, si, no se puede ser perfecto en todo._

 _2.- Preparar juntos nuestro almuerzo (~=°u°=)_ _~ Fallido(a menos que quiera morir de indigestión)_

 _-Lo siento, te dije que no era bueno en la cocina- clavas tu mirada en el candado que llevas en tu mano, el lucky ítem del día, te vez apenado y aunque suene sádico, me encanta observarte de esa manera._

 _-Neh... Shin-chan no tienes que preocuparte, el día apenas inicia- con una positiva sonrisa tomo tu mano y te arrastro hasta el siguiente destino, aun la lista es larga, así que tiene que haber una forma de mejorar las cosas._

 _Bien si se preguntan si una tranquila salida al parque puede ser desastrosa… les diré por experiencia propia que si puede ocurrir. Todo iba bien, con una pacífica conversación habíamos olvidado el asunto del intento del almuerzo, disfrutaba de un rato con Shin-chan, conversando sobre una nueva tienda de tenis que acaba de abrir, cuando para nuestra "irónica suerte" un gato de color negro nos comenzó a seguir, sentí como mi novio se tensaba así que desviamos el paseo sin embargo la pequeña mascota no se iba._

 _-Tks...Vámonos Bakao-_

 _-Eh... pero solo es un gatito- debía tener voz de profeta ya que pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el lindo gatito llevaba un par de crías y una se acercaba acurrucándose en la pierna de mi peliverde_

 _-Arg T-Takao quítalo- comencé observar como entrabas en pánico, conociéndome era el momento perfecto para fotografiarte y burlarme un buen rato, pero en ese momento quería que todo saliera perfecto así me agache para quitar al pequeño animalito al cual, creo que no le agrade ya que araño mi mano, alertando a su madre haciendo que en pocos segundos estuviera siendo atacados por una furiosa y sobreprotectora madre que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo era quien se arrimaba tanto a mi Shin-chan._

 _3.- Salir a caminar al parque (•̪_ _◡•_ _̪)_ _Totalmente fallado y con arañazos incluidos_

 _Intentaba no perder las esperanzas mientras me coloco un curita en la mejilla para cubrir el rasguño, vamos Takao, Shin-chan se ve más pálido que el papel pero esa cita aún tiene solución ¿no?... si lo hubiera tenido, de no ser porque la mesera en la heladería era nueva y terminaría vaciando el pedido encima de mi novio._

 _Lo hubiera sido si en la sala de la película no nos hubiera tocado junto a una pareja tan empalagosa y acaramelada que en vez de escuchar los gritos de la cinta de terror, nos desconcentraban sus sonoros arrumacos._

 _Pero si como eso no hubiera sido suficiente, que la sala de videojuegos estuviera cerrada por reparaciones y que una tormenta comenzara a caer justo a la mitad del camino de regreso a casa, fueron los lindos eventos que terminaron de jodernos el día._

 _5.-Ver una película (_ _/ω/_ _)_ _imposible -/n/-_

 _6.-Ir a divertirnos en los videojuegos (_ _Д_ _)_ _Ni siquiera lo intentamos_

 _7.-Volver a casa observando las luces /(o/w/o)/_ _Demasiado deprimido para escribir_

 _Después del desastroso día nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto secando nuestras mojadas cabelleras, mi madre al vernos llegar en ese estado nos envió a secarnos y nos exigió que bajáramos a tomar una taza de té, asentimos y la obedecemos en silencio, estaba avergonzado, deprimido y desilusionado, había planeado todo esperando que resultara y solo acabo en desastre._

 _-Yo… de verdad lo siento Shin-chan- después de ese incomodo silencio debo decir algo o enloqueceré - Yo... yo quería divertirme contigo. Disfrutar de tu compañía en una cita perfecta, snif y lo único, snif que te di fue esto, snif de verdad lo siento… snif soy un pésimo novio snif yo…Mnr?- todo mi discurso fue callado al sentir que jalabas de la toalla que estaba sobre mi cabeza uniendo nuestros labios en un sorpresivo pero debo decirlo romántico y dulce beso, mis ojos un poco llorosos por el acumulo de emociones se cierran para poder disfrutar del contacto y no dudo en rodearte con mis brazos, al sentir tus manos acariciar mis mejillas, estoy confundido pero ahora solo disfrutaré del suave beso._

 _-Ya calla Bakao, quizás no fue la mejor cita del mundo... de hecho fue un desastre total nanodayo- tu discurso después de tan tierno beso hace que frunza el ceño indignado, estoy a punto de interrumpirte pero me callas con otro beso – pero si tengo que hacer el ridículo como tantas veces lo hicimos hoy... me alegro de que haya sido contigo mi Bakao… o algo así – mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y mi corazón da un vuelco por tus palabras, eres injusto Midorima, unas palabras y caigo más embobado ante ti.. Definitivamente lo normal no va con nosotros._

-Así no Takao, Arg, ¡así no!... a veces eres tan terco-

-Lo siento no me quiero forzar y que termine doliendo-

\- Te estoy diciendo como prepararte, no va a doler, ¿que no confías en la experiencia de tu profesor?-

-Mnr… claro que si Nijimura-san, pero no confió tanto en mis habilidades-

-Anda niñato, te va a salir, inténtalo antes de que me aburra y me vaya-

-Pero, no sé si podre-

-No tienes nada que temer, solo estamos nosotros, sostenlo como te explique y déjalo salir con cuidado de no lastimarte-

-Está bien está bien- suspiro y sostengo el aire en mi diafragma y ante la atenta mirada de mi profesor canto una estrofa terminando con un sonido grave y rasposo

-He~ ¿ya viste que no es tan difícil hacer un gutural?*- hago un ligero puchero molesto de ver su sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Bien, bien usted gana, no es tan difícil, solo que no es lo que más me guste cantar-

-Lo sé, tu voz tiene un toque más dulce, sobre todo cuando interpretas una de tus canciones cursis, pero a tu ritmo más Rockero le hacía falta emoción, así que no critiques y agradéceme-

-Si mañana me duele la garganta, lo último que hare será agradecerle- escucho como suelta una risa y se sienta a revisar una de mis partituras, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?, simple… ya pasan de las 12 y ni mi querida banda ha llegado ni el supuesto baterista que traería Nijimura-san, al parecer hubo un inconveniente que hizo que mi elegante profesor explayara una sarta de maldiciones al teléfono que, esos que de seguro, hicieron temblar al oyente del otro lado de la línea, así que para perder el tiempo me pidió que le mostrara la canción que presentaríamos a los directores de la disquera, la verdad era un poco vergonzoso, y no lo negaría, sentía un ligero miedo, si me equivocaba no dudaría en burlarse, aunque esta vez mas que burla, fue una crítica constructiva, que termino en una serie de ejercicios para adornar mejor la letra de la canción, si no tendríamos al otro integrante, al menos obtuve unos consejos, aunque algo me dice… que no serán gratis.

Mientras a unas calles de ahí

-Mo~ Aominecchi ya suéltame, voy tarde ya no me puedo retrasar más- un rubio joven caminaba apresurando y forcejeando para intentar moverse más rápido, sin embargo una fuertes y morenas manos que mantienen un agarre en sus caderas se lo impiden.

-Vamos Kise… llevamos 1 semana sin vernos, un rápidin- el rostro del rubio se sonroja ante sus insinuaciones lo que le provoca una amplia sonrisa en Aomine– yo sé que tú también quieres-

-Mnr… tienes que ir al trabajo, Imayoshi sempai me culpara de que por mi llegaste tarde- intenta apartarlo sin obtener una respuesta favorable, al contrario acerca su cuerpo más sugestivamente aumentando su sonrojo.

-No traigo el uniforme, así que nadie sospechara… vamos Kise… hay un hotel cerca…- su voz se hace más ronca para incitarlo, algo que comienza a funcionar cuando ve que el rubio muerde su labios pensándolo, pero antes de que le dé una respuesta afirmativa un sonido parecido a una tos interrumpe su momento.

-Disculpen pero ¿pueden ponerse cachondos en otra parte?, despejen la banqueta, hay gente que necesita pasar-

-Tks qué molesto- refunfuñando Aomine suelta al rubio que se encuentra aún un poco rojo.

-Oh lo lame…. ¿¡Kasamatsu sempai?!- una asombrada sonrisa brota de sus labios, al observar a la persona que les interrumpió, mientras Kasamatsu también le mira algo asombrado, no esperaba encontrarse a su ex Kohai ahí…

-Kise... cuanto tiempo- su rostro se encuentra sereno, ignorando la mirada molesta que Aomine le lanza, no es para menos, no es muy grato una reunión entre el actual y el ex novio del rubio.

-¡Si sempai!... ¿qué haces por aquí?-el chico pregunta sin notar la incómoda situación

-Acabo de volver de uno de los vuelos, y quería probar un desayuno de un restaurante cercano a aquí-

-Oh ya veo… he he y tienes vuelos para estos días?-

-No… comienzan mis semanas de vacaciones- el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño al observar como Aomine le toma la cintura, no pensaba robarse al chico, solo tenían una conversación.

-¡Oh perfecto!... podemos salir y conversar, de hecho tenemos una presentación a la que podría ir-

-¿Ha?.. Cual presentación?- Aomine voltea a verlo sorprendido de sus palabras

-¿Eh? ¡Te estaba hablando de eso! ¿Que no me prestabas atención?- Kise ignora a su ex sempai mirando con desilusión a su actual novio, el cual rasca su nuca nervioso.

-Si... si te prestaba atención, decías algo sobre Akashi y un baterista-

-¡Eso fue hace media hora!- Kasamatsu resopla bastante incomodo al estar en medio de una pelea amorosa, así que decide dejar a los amantes que se peleen a gusto.

-Me voy… gusto en saludarte Kise-

-¿Eh? Ah sí sempai, seguimos en contacto- una despedida con la mano de parte de Kasamatsu le afirma que volverán a verse lo que deja satisfecho al rubio, para después voltearse con un puchero en los labios hacia el moreno – En serio Aominecchi, me ignoras y eso me duele-

-Tks, ya entendí ya entendí… lo lamento, ya veré que hago para recompensarte- el ojiazul rueda sus ojos con su intento de disculpa pero es suficiente para que Kise sonría y asienta con la cabeza emocionado.

-De acuerdo Aominecchi... esperare con ansias tu recompensa… pero más vale que sea buena-

\- Bien, bien... ya entendí- al ver que su novio ya más tranquilo se acerca listo para atacarlo de nuevo pero su oportunidad se va de nuevo al traste cuando Kise sale corriendo hasta alcanzar a dos viejos amigos… _Tks...A veces quisiera que ese tipo no fuera tan amiguero_

-¡Himurocchi! ¡Kagamicchi!... esperen- Kise alcanza a ambos jóvenes abrazándolos por los hombros ante la mirada molesta de Aomine

-Kise… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Que no deberías estar ya en el ensayo con Takao?-

-Ah esa es mi culpa… yo lo retrase un poco para hablar- el chico de orbes dorados mira a ambos chicos y se da cuenta que oculta algo, no se esconderán tan fácilmente de el

-Yo- Aomine no piensa quedarse fuera, por lo que forma parte de la conversación

-Oh Aomine, que haces aquí... ¿flojeando?... digno de ti- Kagami no pierde oportunidad para burlarse de él mientras el peliazul no piensa dejarse, frunce el ceño y lo encara

-¡Ha! Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer Bakagami, y menos en tu estado- burlón señala al pelirrojo que sigue llevando su uniforme de bombero, espera recibir una ofensa y así continuar su tonta discusión pero eso no ocurre, Kagami solo suspira resignado.

-Ahora no estoy para tus tonterías Ahomine- el insultado frunce el ceño listo para contrarrestar pero Kise lo detiene.

-¿Eh? Te ocurre algo Kagamichi?-

-Le cancelo a Kuroko en su cita por su aniversario y se enojó tanto que lo corrió del departamento- Himuro que se había mantenido al margen de la situación decidió intervenir un poco

-¡He!, por fin Tetsu se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres-

-Aominecchi no es el momento para tus bromas, esto es serio- el rubio que en su mayoría del tiempo actúa de forma bromista parece bastante preocupado por la situación – ¿ya has hablado con kurokocchi?-

-No me responde, dejare que se calme un poco- el pelirrojo suspira frustrado de la situación – Entonces Brother… ¿Me dejas dormir dormir en tu departamento? Prometo que solo será por esta noche

-Si hiciste enojar a Tetsu lo mas seguro es que le pidas asilo por un mes... mínimo

-Arg... gracias por los buenos deseos Aomine- el par de luces están a punto de pelear cuando interviene Himuro, ese chico realmente tiene un gran control.

-Está bien Taiga, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites-

-Gracias-

-Bueno Bueno, me gustaría echar chisme un rato mas pero estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos Takaocchi nos matara por la tardanzas- Kise presiona a sus compañeros al ver la hora y lo tarde que ya iban, lo que provoca que Aomine frunza el ceño de nuevo.

-Tks bien solo por esta vez te me escapas Ryouta-

-Taiga ¿tu regresaras a la estación?-

-No… Kiyoshi sempai me corrió al verme tan distraído, mejor te acompaño brother-

-Bien... hay que adelantarnos esos dos no tienen para cuando- Kagami le mira intrigado hasta voltear adonde estaba Kise y Aomine casi comiéndose a besos lo que le provoca un gran sonrojo y que después de gritarles "Par de desvergonzados" salió tras el chico del lunar, y es que no era para menos, Aomine sabía muy bien como provocar a su novio, y al llamarle por su nombre de pila de una sensual y ronca forma al menos obtendría un buen beso que le quitara el mal sabor de boca de haberse encontrado al sempai ese.

-Mgh, ya Aominecchi, debo irme-

-Solo por esta vez Kise- el moreno suspira resignado y lo suelta para respirar bien después de tremendo beso, Kise le guiña el ojo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¡Esperare mi sorpresa con ansias!-

-Tks... Rubio idiota… no sé cómo logras ponerme así- después de decir lo que piensa en voz alta Aomine resignado y sin su rapidin, regresa a la comisaria pensando en que darle a su novio, que además de recompensarlo de demuestre que es el indicado para él.

-Vamos Takao, tu diafragma puede para mas-

-Ya no Nijimura-san, si sigo así terminare realmente afónico- si antes estaba agradeciendo sus ejercicios, ahora realmente quería matarlo, mi superior a veces podía llegar a ser un tirano, y al ser su única víctima en el aula, no dudo en abusar de mí, pero justo en eso llegaron mis compañeros para salvarme

¡-Lo siento!... Takaocchi, Nijimura-san!- Kise llega haciendo un drama que me hace inflar las mejillas listo para reprocharle al igual a Himuro por su retraso

-Mo~ ustedes se burlan de mí y me toman el tiempo cuando yo llego tarde, pero si pueden llegar una hora después ¿Qué no?... son muy injustos- mi rubio amigo llega a abrazarme en un intento por redimirse.

\- Takaocchi lo siento, lo siento prometo que te recompensare-

-Más te vale que me dejaron al tirano de Nijimura –san y casi me deja afónico- unos segundo después de voy cuenta de cómo mis palabras se pueden malinterpretar pero es demasiado tarde, Kise ya se aprovecha de la situación con una burlona sonrisa

-¿He?-… así que estabas aquí solo con ¿nuestro sexy profesor? ¿Que estaban haciendo que te deja sin hablar?- mis mejillas se encienden antes su comentario y en ese momento aunque no se bien por qué está ahí, agradezco que Himuro entretenga a sempai presentándolo a Kagami, porque no sabría dónde meter la cabeza de vergüenza ante su insinuación.

-¡Ryouta-chan!... ¡Me enseñaba unos ejercicios para la voz!.. Pervertido-

-Hahaha ok… ok, tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho, pero es que te hace falta desinhibirte un poco, ¿No te parece Takaocchi... digo está bien guardar abstinencia pero no Tantos años ¿o sí?- mi rostro se pone aún más rojo a escuchar sus palabras... ¿abstinencia?... bueno no es que el ámbito amoroso este en mis planes de vida ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco es que me haya quedado del todo quieto… claro si lo que paso esa vez con Miyagi sempai vale como vida amorosa o lo que sea…

Flashback:

 _Habían pasado el primer año desde que había iniciado la universidad y para celebrar Miyagi sempai y yo habíamos acordado beber un poco, quizás la manera perfecta hubiera sido ir con todos nuestros amigo a un bar, o quizás una noche de karaoke, pero gracias a los últimos exámenes y algo de estrés por las tareas me encontraba un poco ronco e indispuesto además, se acercaba mi cumpleaños y al saber que lo pasaría sin ese joven que me había acompaño tantos años me hacía sentir un poco… deprimido_

 _-Ya, Ya quita esa cara, que hoy no estamos para deprimirnos- siento un ligero golpe de la piña que mi sempai llevaba en su mano y después me pasa una lata de alcohol – Así que agradece que te ofrezco de mi compañía-_

 _-He he sempai ambos sabemos que también me usaste como pretexto para no salir con Kotaro sempai, que lleva semanas buscándote- casi puedo ver como un aura oscura crece alrededor de mi compañero de cuarto, si definitivamente hay alguien que lo irrita más que yo es ese ex jugador de Rakuzan_

 _-¡Arg!... ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo demonios consiguió mi celular ni como rayos supo donde vivo, pero ya no sé cómo quitármelo de encima- toso un poco el líquido al escucharlo, a menos que quiera morir antes de los 30, no pienso contarle que fui yo quien le di los datos, ni mucho menos los horarios en los que podía encontrarlo, no no, y en realidad no es que lo haya hecho con mala intención, bueno en parte si, era un buena forma de hacer renegar a mi sempai, pero en el fondo yo sé que ese joven no le es indiferente, además es una conversación que tuve con Otsubo-san y Kimura sempai me entere que mi superior llevaba un tiempo embobado por un chico revoltoso e irritante, así que porque no darle un empujoncito y ¿dejarlo que fuera feliz?, que yo me vuelva un solterón , no quiere decir que desee que mis compañeros sufran el mismo destino, aunque al parecer las cosas no iban tal como lo planeado._

 _-Vamos sempai, debería de darle una oportunidad, Kotaro sempai en verdad le gusta~- suelto una ligera risa al ver como comienzo a cabrearlo, cuando aprieta la lata de alcohol que se acaba de terminar –he he no no se enoje sempai, hoy dijo que nos íbamos a divertir-_

 _-Tks, un niño como tú no sabe nada de la vida, y tampoco creo que tengas mucha resistencia al alcohol- mis mejillas se inflan irritado de su comentario, así que le quito la lata que acaba de destapar y comienzo a beberla hasta que me termino el líquido._

 _-Glup, no me subestime- siento un ligero mareo por la rápida ingesta alcohólica pero no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, al parecer mi sempai tampoco ya que sonríe e imita mis movimientos acabando con su lata y lanzándola._

 _-Ya veremos querido Kohai, Ya veremos-_

 _No tenía idea de cuantas horas había pasado, ni cuanto llevábamos tomando, después de la tercera ronda perdí la cuenta, estaba mareado y veía doble, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, quizás eso explicaba que me hubiera quitado la sudadera quedando solo en una ligera playera, no sé quién de los dos fue pero ya habíamos puesto algo de música y terminábamos una bolsa más de botana, además sentía que el cabello revuelto de Miyagi sempai era lo más gracioso del mundo._

 _-Tks hip… deja de reírte idiota-_

 _-He he hip, no puedo, hip tu cabello es genial shempai~- me parece injusto que yo siento mi cabeza dar vueltas y a mi sempai apenas parece afectarle la bebida, hago un puchero y me acerco a él hasta alcanzar sus cabellos acariciándolos._

 _-Oe oe aléjate niño- sempai me intentaba alejar pero no quería eso era bastante divertido._

 _-He he hip el cabesho de Miyagi es hip tan suavecito como hip el pelaje de un gatito~-_

 _-¿Ha? ¡¿A quién le dices gatito tu mocoso estúpido!?- siento un zope en mi frente que me causa más risa._

 _-Hahaha hip un gatito hip gruñosito hip...hip…-_

 _-Takao… no me estés provocando- veo como me miran dos Miyagi con el ceño fruncido y su rostro rojo, esto es de lo más divertido._

 _-Miau hip~-tal vez mi broma llego demasiado lejos ya que siento mi espalda azota en el piso cuando mi superior se coloca sobre mí, aunque sigo sin entender como esto me causa risa, definitivamente no me volveré a embriagar._

 _-Maldito mocoso, deja de provocarme- sentiría miedo pero al ver sus cabellos en serio me parece gracioso._

 _-He he ya hip... ya pues... dejare en hip paz a mi gatioso sempai hahaha- mis palabras salen entre risa al ritmo que mis manos se dirigen a su abdomen a provocarle cosquillas, ni loco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad_

 _-HAHA ¡TAKAO! HAHAHA ¡SUELTAME O TE PATEARE HAHAH EL CU*O!- hago caso omiso a sus amenazas y sigo provocándole cosquillas divertido hasta que ocurre algo que me hace detenerme. Quedó shockeado y mis ojos se abren como platos, mi superior no me golpeo si no que crea una opresión en mis labios, con los suyo…¡Miyagi sempai me está besando!, no entiendo bien que pasa, sigo mareado y veo doble, mis manos son apresadas por las de él mientras mueve sus labios acariciando los míos, saben a alcohol y a limón, no sé si es el momento, o que mi cabeza no funcione o que mi sempai bese demasiado bien, pero no me muevo, dejo que acaricie mis labios por unos segundos, para después introducir sutilmente su lengua en mí cavidad, haciéndome jadear ligeramente, el contacto dura unos momentos más hasta que se separa, lo que aprovecho para tomar el aire que había sido robado de mis pulmones, creí que todo terminaría ahí pero al parecer mi sempai no piensa igual ya que se dirige a mi cuello y lo mordisquea, sacando un involuntario quejido, que a mi ebria cabeza le sonó mas como un gemido ahogado._

 _-Eso te enseñara a respetarme…niñato revoltoso- estaba ebrio y confundido, no entendía bien que ocurría pero tampoco es que me disgusta aunque nunca había pensado en Miyagi de esa manera. Después de esa noche ambos acordamos olvidarlo y dejarlo en una noche de ebrios, no quería que mi amistad con él se volviera incomoda, así que el asunto quedo zancado aquí, pero tenía de importante que había sido el único contacto que tuve con alguien más después de lo ocurrido con Midorima y lo último que quería era una relación, abrir de nuevo mi corazón... no… aun lo estaba reparando._

Al tener ese recuerdo inconscientemente roce mis labios con mis dedos, además no dudo que mi rostro se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba

-Uhhh~ Takaocchi se parece un tomate, ¿en qué pensabas libidinoso?- en cuanto escucho las palabras de mi rubio amigo siento que me sale humo de las orejas, demonios, fue tan obvia mi reacción que lo demás presentes clavan su mirada en mí, mis labios comienzan a temblar y niego con la cabeza y mis manos.

-¡N-Nada!.. ¡Y-ya empecemos el ensayo!- antes de que me hagan preguntas salgo disparado hacia mi guitarra, aunque sigo sintiendo la mirada de los demás, debo hacer algo, conociendo la persistencia de Kise no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga que es lo que recordaba, así que actuó rápido.

-Entonces Nijimura-sempai… ¿qué paso con el baterista? – suspiro aliviado al ver como la atención se centra ahora en mi superior el cual frunce el ceño y hace una meca, no son buenas noticias.

-Pues... lamento decirles que no podrá ayudarlos

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¿Habla en serio Nijimura-san?.. ¿Qué haremos?... solo tenemos unas semanas para prepáranos, si queremos que salga bien la banda debe estar terminada para hoy- observo como mis compañeros comienzan a entrar en pánico, aunque yo más que preocupado, miro curioso a Nijimura, no se aquedado ahí solo para decirnos eso... no es propio de él.

-Nijimura-san… usted tiene otra alternativa… ¿verdad?- su mueca cambia a una ligera sonrisa que no sé si me hace sentir un escalofrió aunque no sé si de alivio o miedo…

-Efectivamente Takao… yo les cubrire en la presentación… pero necesitaran encontrar a alguien…- los ojos de todos incluyendo de Kagami, que aunque no lo conoce del todo a escuchado hablar es él se sorprender al oírlo – Aunque solo será hasta que encuentran un remplazo que debe ser lo más pronto… - después de lo dicho Himuro apoya su mano en su mentón lo más seguro es que piense en alguien, mientras Kise le agradece a Nijimura siendo alejado por un golpe, están ensimismados en lo suyo que soy yo quien nota que Kagami levanta la mano para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Que sucede Tai-chan?-

-Eh bueno... yo… podría ayudarles…-

-¿Ha? ¿Kagamicchi tocas la batería?-

-Bueno no soy tan malo cantando y en América, tocaba un poco la guitarra-

-No son el mismo instrumento niñato- Nijimura interviene en la situación haciendo que le prestemos atención- aunque si eres tan habilidoso como me han presumido tanto que lo eres en el básquet... quizás lo puedas lograr... así que... hagamos una prueba…muéstranos tu talento-

Ciertamente no me esperaba que la situación tomara ese giro pero estaba realmente intrigado de lo que ocurriría, así que los 3 presentes nos sentamos frente al pequeño escenario donde practicábamos, mientras Kagami se quitaba la parte superior de su equipo de bombero amarrándolo a la cintura, acomodaba su playera y se colocaba la guitarra, aunque se notaban sus nervios.

-E-está bien... hare lo que pueda- se nota su nerviosismo y al parecer mi profesor no lo dejara en paz tan fácil.

-Vaya… ¿Ese es la luz que me presumieron?, que débil... creo que te sobrevaloran- paso saliva al escuchar el refunfuño de Kagami, y miro a Himuro y Kise que se encuentran igual que yo... solo espero que esto no termine en guerra...

-Ya vera... profesorcito... ya vera- cruzo mis dedos esperando que toco le salga bien a Kagami o al menos que no terminen matándose. Unos segundos de silencio y entonces unos acordes comienza a sonar:

Kyou no owari no kaze to nakama no koe  
Yuuyakeiro no kata o narabete aruku

El viento de la final de hoy y las voces de los compañeros

La alineación de los hombros de color del sol y un paseo

Onaji omoi ga kureta deai (We need each other)  
Are kara dore dake (Do my best for us)  
Ore tachi tsuyoku nareta ka na

La reunión que nuestros mismos sentimientos nos dieron (nos necesitamos unos a otros) Desde entonces, hasta qué punto (hacer lo mejor para nosotros) Más fuerte tenemos que convertimos

Itsu no hi ka itsu no hi ka kokoro kara no egao de  
Issho ni yorokobiaeru you ni  
Kore kara mo hitasura ni hikari ga shimesu ashita he  
Aserazu jibun no pace de  
Doko made mo tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu de kyou mo  
Owaranai yume to aruiterun da  
Mada tooku kanawanai ore nara ore de ii sa  
Zettai akiramenai kara

Algún día, algún día, seremos capaces de alegrarnos juntos Con una sonrisa desde el corazón Pacientemente, de ahora en adelante, para un mañana que la luz indica Sin prisas, a nuestro propio ritmo En el medio de la carretera sin fin, hoy en día, también, Estamos caminando con un sueño interminable Si por un instante, parece invencible, entonces voy a ser yo Porque definitivamente no voy a renunciar **

Kagami dio un último acorde y suspiro al terminar, los 3 jóvenes que lo conocíamos quedamos estupefactos, una cosa es que dijera que tocaba un poco… otra que nos mostrara una pieza así, giro la cabeza hacia Nijimura esperando saber que piensa pero solo obtengo la misma sonrisa que tenía minutos atrás, hasta que se levanta y da un par de aplausos.

-Algo desafinado y fuera de tono, pero tienes pasión… creo que puedo trabajar contigo, te enseñare y podrás ser un integrante al menos decente-

-¡Yai!.. ¡Kagamicchi será nuestro nuevo baterista!-

-Wow Taiga, ese talento no te lo conocía-

-¿Eh? No... yo solo- una amplia sonrisa brota de mis labios al ver que uno de nuestros problemas se solucionó, aunque al escuchar la noche anterior a Kuroko y saber el problema que pasan me gustaría apoyarlo así como él lo está haciendo.

Después de una charla y ponernos de acuerdo en cómo serían los ensayos para que no interrumpieran sus horas de trabajo comenzamos a arreglar todo, Nijimura nos abandona porque debe ir a aplicar exámenes extraordinarios mientras que Kagami sale de prisa, muerto de hambre llevándose a Kise a un lado que no deja de halagarlo, guardo mi guitarra para alcanzarlos pero Himuro me detiene

-Espera Takao, antes de irnos... quisiera hablar contigo- es raro ver tan serio a mi amigo lo que hace que me preocupe un poco

-Está bien Tatsu-chan... ¿dime que ocurre?- me siento frente a él esperando que no sea algo malo lo que me quiere decir

-Bueno... yo... ya llevamos unos años como amigos y… entiendo muy bien lo que piensas acerca del amor o tener una relación- le miro un poco sorprendido ya que casi nunca toco ese tema con nadie, pero tampoco soy tonto y anotar el ligero nerviosismo casi imperceptible, en él se para dónde van las cosas.

\- Tatsu-chan lo siento... yo-

-Espera Takao... aun no digo... nada, sé que este no es el mejor lugar, ni el momento con todo lo que estamos teniendo, así que escúchame por favor- su mirada es seria así que le hago caso y me callo.

-Desde que comencé a convivir contigo, me pareciste alguien simpático y agradable, tenemos gustos en común, eres apasionado y luchas por lo que quieres, me atrevo a confesar que me atraes... no voy a poner palabras románticas ni cursis, mi plan no es presionarte y que me aceptes, así como tampoco quiero generar una incomodidad entre nosotros, solo dejémoslo en una posibilidad- siento un ligero escalofrió cuando Himuro se sienta frente a mí y toma una de mis manos entre las suyas – Takao, podríamos tener una cita, nada serio, nada de presiones sin compromisos, solo te pido una oportunidad, una oportunidad de demostrarte que esa puerta que hace años cerraste puede volverse a abrir… así que.. ¿Aceptas tener una cita conmigo?

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y un acumulo de emociones me revolotean por todo el cuerpo, estoy confundido y mareado… no sé qué decir ni que pensar…

Himuro…. ¿Y yo?

En una de las oficinas de la famosa disquera TF records se encontraba un joven de cabellera gris al igual que sus ojos, se encontraba sentado en una silla, inmerso en la lectura de unos documentos, sus labios no mostraba signos de emoción aunque su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse, lentamente mientras llegaba a las ultimas hojas de esos papeles-

-Tks... Así que ese tipo ahora es casi dueño de la disquera….no es que me moleste trabajar con él... lo que me molestaría es terminar siendo su, cumpliendo sus caprichos, como el niñato ambicioso y caprichoso que es- el adulto de nombre Mayuzumi Chihiro lanza la carpeta en el escritorio, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro resignado a la situación.. Al parecer no se podría librar tan fácilmente de Akashi Seijuro, comenzaba a creer que sus órdenes si eran absolutas, y es que el joven pelirrojo que en el pasado llego a ser su capitán en Rakuzan podía ser bastante obstinado en crear su compañía aunque no creería que el mundo sería tan pequeño como para que se casi adueñara de una empresa donde a él le había costado su trabajo llegar, oh no ... ese era su mundo y no dejaría que un niñato sin experiencia en la publicidad y farándula llegara a imponer su autoridad, no no sería tan fácil..

Mientras en un par de pisos más arriba Akashi Seijuro, el pelirrojo que ahora estaba en los pensamientos de su antiguo sempai, atendía una llamada bastante inusual, que aunque el fuera absoluto ya tenía un poco de información no evitaba que estuviera sorprendido.

-Shintaro…cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti- el pelirrojo tomo asiento mientras aflojaba ligeramente el elegante porte que le caracterizaba aflojando el nudo de su corbata

-Si Akashi, ha pasado un tiempo... ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-En perfectas condiciones de salud, si a eso es a lo que te refieres-

-Tan propio de ti... bueno, sé que te resulta extraña mi llamada-

\- Tienes un motivo para hacerlo, así que habla directo Shintaro- se escucha el ligero carraspeo del otro lado de la línea, quizás suena algo severo pero Akashi no toleraba a los que se dejaban manipular y su antiguo amigo, después de sus decisiones, no era una persona que emergía empatía o respeto.

\- Bueno yo…volveré a Japón en unas semanas y quisiera reunirme contigo. Para saber cómo está todo, platicar de nuestras vidas, de lo que hemos hemos hecho- _y por supuesto para saber sobre Kazunari, veo que no cambias Shintaro_

-Soy un hombre ocupado, así que espero que tu conversación valga la pena, si perderé mi valioso tiempo contigo- a pesar de estar en otro continente el peliverde sintió la dureza de sus palabras, si así lo trataba al que consideraba su amigo más cercano no quería ni saber que es lo que le esperaba con los demás compañeros que alguna vez llamo amigos.

-Está bien, gracias por aceptar, me contactare contigo cuando este en Japón, gracias Akashi. Hasta luego

\- Adiós Shintaro- Akashi cuelga el teléfono y deja escapar un ligero y sutil refunfuño, esto no se veía bien, solo espera tener la situación bajo control _más te vale que no vengas a arruinar nada Shintaro…._

 _Continuara_

* * *

Lo lamento!... de verdad me disculpo por subir actualización hasta ahora, pero es que no tenia internet, sufría un bloqueo y no podía subir estos caps por falta de tiempo en verdad en verdad lo siento, prometo subir el siguiente en unos dias(ya lo tengo escrito) pero dissfruten! capitulo doble!.. hasta ahorita de los mas largos.. hehe como ven? Takao esta formando su hare y la Zanahoria con patas regresa les gustaria que Takao lo perdonara o que le de una oportunidad a Himuro? o Miyagi? o a Sexymura?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me hacen felices prometos contestarlos y seguir mas rapido con esta historia antes de que vaya a la universidad y acabe con mi alma, disfruten y diganme que les parecio nun

* Gutural es el sonido como grave como si fuera un grito que usan los cantantes de Heavy metal principalmente

**El fragmento de la cancion es "Michi no tocchu" cancion interpretada por Ono Yuuki seiyuu de Kagami recomendada es muy linda


	6. Afrontando mi debut

_Lamento la tardanza.. gracias por seguir mi historia nun_

* * *

 _Vamos Shin-chan…. Solo es un baño- Hago un sutil puchero en mis labios mientras pico tu mejilla, sé que piensas que juego sucio, ya que te encantan mis pucheros... pero no me importa... realmente quiero cumplir ese capricho. Además no siento que estoy pidiendo algo muy excéntrico, solo quiero que nos bañemos juntos._

 _-Dije que no Takao... no me vas a convencer- mi ceño se frunce ligeramente al ver que ni siquiera te inmutas y sigues con tu lectura, suspiro y vuelvo la lista al libro de matemáticas, aunque no creo poder concentrarme, y aunque no lo quiera si me molesto un poco… vamos Shin-chan llevamos todo el día en los ejercicios y haciendo tarea, la casa está sola, y no te presiono pero esta vez quiero ser egoísta. Cierro el cuaderno con cierta fuerza, haciendo que te inmutes y me mires._

 _-Shin-chan… te acompañe a comprar esas raras muñecas matryoskas la semana pasada ¿no?_

 _-Si-_

 _-A pesar de que fuimos hasta Narita-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Y hacia un frio que te helaba en los huesos- mi novio suspira y acomoda el marco de sus lentes más por costumbre que necesidad_

 _-¿A qué quieres llegar Bakao?-_

 _-A que yo cumplí tu egoísta capricho… tu deberías de cumplir el mío… vamos Shin han… ya casi terminamos, mañana es sábado y no tenemos entrenamientos hasta la tarde, porque… ¿no podemos aprovechar un poco?- conforme hablo me voy acercando a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo tensarse –de verdad…¿no te atraigo?- rodeo con mis brazos tu cuello esperando que cedas… acercándome a tus labios, quiero tocarlos… sin embargo el contacto no llega, ya que me apartas y te levantas_

 _-A veces actúas como un niño…-_

 _-¿Eh? Shin… -estoy bastante estupefacto de tu rechazo, mi pecho duele ligeramente y la verdad no sé qué pensar, sólo sigo con mis ojos tus movimientos, acomodas tu camisa del uniforme y sin mirarme o decir alguna palabra, sales de mi habitación ¿he? ¿Tan desagradable te fue la idea que te iras sin tus cosas?... abrazo mis rodillas y hundo mi rostro dolido… no quería crear un problema entre nosotros, mi objetivo no era hacerlo enojar, pero no puedo evitarlo, sé que es un Tsundere, que no le gusta o más bien no le es nada sencillo ni decir, ni mostrar sus sentimientos pero a veces… me gustaría ser mimado, aunque fuera un poco, pero tampoco quiero ser un novio quejumbroso, soy feliz estando con él, llevamos casi un año y aunque no ha sido todo miel sobre hojuelas, ha sido una relación dulce y tranquila… o más bien ¿aburrida?, no no es eso, Takao por favor no comiences con tus paranoias, si el no quisiera contigo ya te habría terminado. Tks el aumento de mis sentimientos hacia Midorima me están generando una increíble inseguridad._

 _Unos minutos han pasado y mis mejillas ya están algo húmedas, no quería llorar pero te quiero lo suficiente como para que me duela tu indiferencia, ya no quiero que esto provoque un conflicto, tomare tus cosas, me pondré unos tenis y te las llevare a tu casa, pidiéndote que olvidemos esto… si eso hare:_

 _-Bakao… ya está lista la tina, vamos- eh? Shin-chan? ¿Qué no te habías ido?... te volteo a ver mientras una serie de dudas me azotan, apenas te voy a preguntar pero me miras preocupado tomándome del mentón, algo qué me sorprende_

 _-¿Que te ocurrió?... ¿porque estas llorando?- no le respondo ya que sorbo mis mocos algo avergonzado de mi estado_

 _-¿Te golpeaste? Te he dicho que tenga más cuidado… ¿dónde te duele?- me mira con cierta dureza envuelta en preocupación que hacen que mis ganas de llorar quieran volver pero esta vez por sentirme protegido. Tomo su mano y la guio a mi corazón, logrando que me mires con confusión._

 _-Snif… yo creí que te habías ido, que mi idea te molesto- te respondo con toda sinceridad, recibiendo como respuesta un almohadazo dado por tus milagrosas manos_

 _-Tampoco soy tan insensible nanodayo- tus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rosas y cruzas tus brazos en señal de defensa –solo… acepte que tenías razón y quería compensarte… así que prepara tu ropa, el agua se enfriara, anda antes de que me arrepienta – mi sorpresivo rostro se torna en uno lleno de inmensa alegría, acompañado de un marcado sonrojo cuando besas mi frente y te levantas avergonzado. No puedo creer que hayas aceptado, así que antes de que te arrepientas me levanto, tomo las cosas que necesitamos y te arrastro hasta el baño._

 _He de admitir que había imaginado y fantaseado con esta situación desde hace ya un tiempo, pero ahora es tan real que ni siquiera me la puedo creer, me encuentro en la tina, junto con Shin-chan... disfrutando de un delicioso baño_

 _-he he~ ya puedo morir feliz-_

 _-No digas tonterías Takao…-desvías tu rostro apenado, con este vapor que sonroja sus mejillas y sin esas estorbosas gafas me permito observarle mejor. Desde aquella vez en el campamento de entrenamiento donde nos encontramos a Seirin, y que pasamos por una situación similar, note lo largas que son tus pestañas, son bastante lindas en ti y ahora que eres mi novio una inexplicable alegría me desborda, aceptaste bañarte conmigo, permitiéndome verte de esta forma, algo íntimo y romántico, que solo yo puedo disfrutar._

 _-Mnr… Shin-chan… ¿puede besarte?- es extraño que te pregunté pero lo hago más que nada para poder ver tus expresiones, no lo creerías pero ya las he memorizado_

 _Negación: -¿he?... p-por supuesto ¡que no!... nanodayo, solo es un baño así que no te aproveches- he acertado, tomas una esponja y comienzas a tallas tus brazos_

 _Confusión: - es extraño que preguntes, Bakao, con lo inquieto y empalagoso que eres solo lo haces, invadiendo mi espacio personal- cubro mi boca con mis manos para no reírme, eres tan adorable, me acerco más a ti, al saber que viene la última etapa y mi favorita_

 _Aceptación: - B-bueno… esto es un pago así que solo por hoy, aceptare p-puedes hacerlo… nanodayo- sonrió ampliamente y me abalanzo sobre ti, chapoteando un poco_

 _-He he te quiero mucho Shin-chan, mucho, mucho, gracias por hacer esto por mí- siendo riendo hasta que uno nuestros labios antes de que me apartes, mi corazón palpita con fuerza y al estar así de cerca y nuestros cuerpos desnudos siento también tu corazón. Ahogo una sonrisa mientras siento, aunque parezca tonto, mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, las cuales se intensifican cuando siento tus labios corresponder mi beso y llevar tus manos a mi mojada espalda hasta posarse en mis caderas, tus desnudos dedos me recorren con tanta dulzura qué me estremezco, acercando más nuestros cuerpos, acariciando los mojados cabellos que caen por tu nuca, sentándome sobre tus piernas y acomodándonos mejor, no sé si llegaremos más lejos, pero ahora no quiero presionarte, disfrutare el mar de sensaciones que me recorren, ahora… solo dejare que nuestros sentimientos nos guíen._

* * *

Las semanas siguieron caminando y poco apoco llego el día que tanto tiempo estuve esperando, ¡esa noche seria nuestro debut! La noche anterior tarde en poder dormir de las emoción, de los nervios, de la ansiedad, la alegría, ¡de todo! Me levanto y me estiro con una sonrisa en mi rostro, comenzare el día con la mejor actitud. Mientras el agua de la regadera recorre mi cuerpo dejo que mi cabeza recuerdo los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido, comenzado por la inesperada declaración de Tatsuya:

 _-¿Eh?... Himuro, ¿no me estas bromeando?- miro algo incrédulo a mi compañero, mientras este, con su visible ojo frunció un poco el ceño_

 _-Takao, ¿estas subestimando mis sentimientos? -_

 _\- No ¡no!... no quiero que pienses eso, es solo que… bueno no me lo esperaba he he- rasco mi nuca algo nervioso y ligeramente incomodo de la situación, era confuso y no creo que fuera el momento de hablar sobre eso… sin embargo tampoco pensaba dejar a su amigo así, si tuviera que pensar si le gustaba Himuro, por supuesto que la respuesta seria que sí, aunque no fuera muy expresivo era alguien muy amable, tenía una gran convicción y debo admitirlo es bastante atractivo pero… como ¿algo más?. Un silencio algo incómodo cubrió el ambiente, aunque no era mucho notaba la seriedad en el rostro de mi amigo, estaba hablando en serio y el que tuviera esos sentimientos por mí me halagaba, lo qué provoco un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas_

 _-Lamento si esto te molesta, no es mi intención-_

 _-No...no… solo que, he he Tatsu-chan, ahora con lo de la banda, ¿no crees que no fue el momento indicado?-_

 _-Si... si lo medite pero ya no quería seguir ocultando esto, necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad, si no recházame para seguir adelante con mi vida-_

 _-Tan directo y sincero como siempre-_

 _-Algo hay de eso- le sonrió divertido de su respuesta y aliviado de que el ambiente mejore, el escuchar lo que siente Himuro me hace darme cuenta de que ya pase demasiado tiempo sin darme una oportunidad, sus palabras tienen demasiada verdad, hay muchas gente allá afuera…¿qué me prohíbe conocer ese mundo de nuevo?... además una cita no me compromete… salir a beber, a divertirnos… a comprobar si puede haber alguien que haga latir mi corazón y me de esas sensaciones de alegría que hace mucho ¿que no siento porque no?_

 _-Tatsu-chan… ¿una cita sin compromisos?-_

 _-Solo salir y divertirnos… si no se llega a nada no te reclamare ni nada... eso sí me iré de la banda…-_

 _-¿¡QUE?!-_

 _-He he... solo bromeo- suspiro y vuelvo a sentarme tomando un gran respiro_

 _-Dios Tatsu-chan... no me des estos sustos-_

 _-Bueno tengo que molestarte de vez en cuanto… es una responsabilidad como banda-_

 _-Ryouta-chan… esa la cobrare- hago unos pucheros que hacen que mi compañero sonría un poco_

 _-Eres realmente adorable cuando te enojas- sus palabras me sonrojan furiosamente sin poder evitarlo, bueno si ya está provocando esas reacciones en mí, creo que no es tan imposible como suena_

 _-De acuerdo… por tu cumplido acepto… tendremos una cita-_

 _-¿He?... de sabes que así aceptaría te hubiera halagado mucho antes-_

 _-Hehe, solo con una condición-_

 _-No te preocupes… no profanare tu trasero hasta que me lo permitas, o te ponga muy ebrio-_

 _-¡Tatsu!- mi sonrojo se duplico antes sus insinuaciones, no dudo que saliera humo de mis orejas_

 _-Lo siento… lo siento- se disculpa pero con esa sonrisa en sus labios sé que es más burla que nada – ¿bien cuál es tu condición?-_

 _-Mnr… aparte de no tocar mi cul*... ¡Deja de reírte!... Mo no se dé cuando acá esas tan graciosito-_

 _-Es que... estoy realmente feliz de que aceptaras… pero antes de que me ilusiones dime la condición- clava su mirada en mí, algo que me pone ligeramente nervioso, esto no suena tan mal de hecho_

 _-Bueno… no es nada difícil, solo que sea después del debut, ahorita creo que lo mejor es que nos enfoquemos en eso, así si todo sale mal, te toca consolarme he he-_

 _-No no Takao… eso es lo último que hare, pero acepto tu condición, tendremos nuestra cita después de nuestro exitoso debut-_

Una sonrisa brota de mis labios al tener ese recuerdo, después de ese día las cosas estuvieron bastante movidas:

Para empezar la participación de Kagami en la banda resulto en una linda tortura para mi pelirrojo amigo, ya que al seguir con un medio turno en la estación de bomberos no le dedicaba el mismo tiempo que los demás y como ya es bien sabido Nijimura sempai no es el más dulce a la hora de enseñarte, sin embargo no negaría que la canción estaba quedando muy bien. Claro Tai-chan no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y me sentía muy mal por él, si no estuviéramos así de desesperados por un baterista, le dejaría libre para que arreglara sus problemas con Kuroko, sin embargo no era que el también estuviera irradiando felicidad, me dolía verlos de esa manera y aunque intentamos todos los que lo conocemos que hablaran al parecer tendría que decidir qué hacer con sus vidas

 _-¿Quieres que deje mi trabajo?.. Kuroko el que este solo medio tiempo no quiere decir que deje de ser bombero, realmente disfruto mi profesión_

 _-Si un trabajo que te ha provocado más lesiones en unos meses que todos los años que jugaste Basketball_

 _\- Tks… sabias qué esta profesión era así… y lo aceptaste-_

 _-¡No creí que fuera tan peligroso! Yo... yo no quiero perder a Kagami-kun… ¡no quiero!-_

Suspiro al recordar esa conversación que tuvieron hace unos días cuando mi ojiceleste compañero terminaba su turno, Kuroko había cumplido su palabra y no habían vivido juntos en las últimas semanas y aunque la culpa la tenían ambos sus conversaciones terminaban en lo mismo, discutían… después se abrazan o besaban al darse cuenta lo mucho que se amaban, pero al final el tema regresaba a la discusión y a Kagami a dormir en el sofá de Himuro.

No era tan fácil para el decidir qué carrera seguir, yo lo viví, pero tampoco me gusta ver a mis amigos pelear… solo espero que en la presentación todo salga bien y que el plan de conquista a la "Kagami Taiga" de frutos.

Aunque hablando de trabajos, arreglar su relación no era el único que teníamos, los últimos días Kise, Himuro y yo tuvimos que perseguir a Izuki por cielo mar y tierra, necesitábamos a un representante y él era perfecto, lo acosamos en el baño, en las terrazas, incluso en la casa de Mitobe-sempai cuando fue a ocultarse, en verdad confiábamos en su trabajo y él era perfecto para ser el que nos guiara al éxito

 _-No puedo ayudar… lo mejor es desertar-_

 _-Mo~ Izuki sempai... ya hicimos de todo para intentar convérsenlo- mi rubio compañero hace un puchero desinflándose en el sofá_

 _-Es cierto Izuki—san casi colocamos cámaras en su casa para poder acosarlo más cómodos-_

 _-Incluso nos hemos reído de tus ultimas 86 bromas- Tatsu le damos nuestros argumentos, que un qué no son los más normales, son efectivos_

 _-Chicos de verdad lo aprecio, que tengan esa confianza en mí pero- los tres le prestamos atencional verlo tan serio – De verdad, temo desilusionarlos, llevarlos al fracaso... al final no terminar lo que no quiero comenzar- al ver nuestras caras suspiro resignado -De acuerdo esa broma hasta yo admito que fue mala-_

 _-Idiota... ya deberías de decirles que aceptas- sonrió esperando que el apoyo de Hyuuga san y Kiyoshi sempai esperando que por fin acepte_

 _\- Es cierto con lo persistentes que son... no se detendrán, porque mejor no aceptas y ¿te diviertes?-_

 _-Gracias oh ¡Gran corazón de hierro!- a veces amo a ese hombre_

 _-Takao ¡idiota!... no le subas el ego-_

 _-hehe lo siento capitán Hyuuga he he- me escondo detrás de Himuro en cuanto veo a mi superior de lentes truena sus dedos con claras ganas de golpearme_

 _\- Bueno bueno… saquemos lo importante… Izuki sempai, ¡acéptenos como su banda! Y le juramos que meteremos en alguna de nuestras letras una de sus bromas-_

 _-¿ha? Kise bogmeas verdad?- Kagami que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, ya que atacaba una de sus montañas de hamburguesas, su mejor amiga desde lo de Kuroko, y aunque la idea de meter sus rimas no me llama del todo, al ver que los ojos de águila que poseía brillaban ligeramente de emoción, decido tomar esa oportunidad_

 _-Exacto Izuki-san! ¡Me encargare de meter una de sus mejores rimas!-_

 _-Podríamos incluirlas con un solo de bajo- los tres volteamos a ver al tigre que devora su última hamburguesa esperando su respuesta y claro su apoyo moral_

 _-¿Emm? Bueno… lo que dicen ellos... yo lo apoyo- bueno peor es nada_

 _-Anda Izuki, anímate, además se te pagara muy bien-_

 _-Ya idiota, diles que si- espero que después de ver el apoyo de todos por fin lo convenzamos_

 _\- Mnr… de acuerdo, acepto... el concepto-_

 _-¡Izuki!- contentos abrazamos a nuestro nuevo representante, ahora que el equipo estaba completo ya podíamos encargarnos solo de la presentación._

Si tuviera que explicar cómo maneje lo ocurrido con Himuro no que tan difícil, la cosas seguían como siempre, aunque notaba más los ligeros coqueteos que me hacía, en serio era distraído, de verdad me sentía halagado por sus sentimientos, y debo admitir que comencé a fijarme más en él, quizás esto si pueda funcionar

-¡Takao imbécil! Te vas a acabar el agua!- el grito de Miyagi sempai me saca de mis cavilaciones que me hace notar que mis dedos ya parecen pasas

-¡Demonios! Kise dijo que llegáramos temprano- tomo una toalla y comienzo a vestirme escuchando de fondo las quejas de mi compañero sobre que mis baños serán de dos minutos máximo, sus regaños son dulce música para mis oídos, más porque sé que él y todo el equipo de Shutoku irán a ver mi debut, ¡estoy encendido! Creo que el día se pasó más rápido de lo necesario, es como si ayer hubiera decidido dejar la escuela de pilotaje y ahora hacemos nuestro debut

-haha Ryouta-chan! Hablas como un anciano-

\- Es cierto Ryouta ahora si te escuchaste anticuado

-Mo~ no crueles conmigo-

-Oigan el platillo no se acomoda y me estoy tropezando con tantos cables- los 3 expertos reímos al ver como Kagami se enredaba con los amplificadores, aunque no era el único que estaba nervioso, estábamos tras el escenario acomodando todo para la presentación, la gente comenzaba a llegar y aunque lo demostraran se sentía una ligera tensión en el aire, aunque debo admitir que la torpea de Kagami ayudaba

-Ya no me regañes Brother... además estos guantes no son un poco molestos-

-Ya no te quejes Kagamicchi, te vez muy guapos-

-Es cierto Taiga, estas bastante atractivo, algo bueno para conquistar Kuroko-

-Si te pones loción de Vainilla conquistaras mejor a Testu-chan hehe- terminamos los últimos retoques en el instrumental ya más preparados y tranquilos comenzamos a calentar un poco la voz.

De verdad espero que Tai-chan tenga suerte esta noche porque aunque lo niegue se ve muy bien: lleva una playera blanca con un estampado de letras, un pantalón cómodo con unos tenis negros, su estilo total, complementando con una chamarra de cuero negra y unos guantes hasta los nudillos que le daban un look rudo

Tatsuya portaba una camisa de manga larga negra que, debo admitir le luce muy bien, una cadena a juego con Kagami, un pantalón que acentuaba sus piernas así como una cadena en la cintura y unas botas por fuera, Kise realmente se lució con todos, ese chico podría ser diseñador o algo así.

Para él se eligió un pantalón con unas botas negras, una camisa con chaleco a juego así como una chaqueta que le lucia más elegante y acentuaba el buen cuerpo que tenía mi rubio amigo, portaba accesorios como unas placas en su cuello y un sombrero negro. Yo por mi parte logre convencerlo de un estilo más tranquilo, llevaba unos jeans rasgados de una rodilla, una playera gris junto a una cadena y unas placas según Kise "para combinar" como nuestros dos amigos semi extranjeros, para rematar portaba una sudadera abierta negra arremangada a los codos, en mi muñeca había una muñequera detalle de Kuroko para la buena suerte, espero que si les hizo ganar la Winter cup… nos ayude esta noche.

-Oigan ¡stop!, yo no sé porque tengo que ensayar la voz… ¡ni cantare! Suficiente me martirizo Nijimura-

-Vaya… sin honorifico?, mal Taiga… muy mal- un escalofrió le recorre a Kagami al escuchar la tétrica voz del profesor Nijimura, bien hoy tiene una extraña suerte para ser molestado

-Hehe ¿qué hace aquí profesor?- intento salvarle el pellejo antes de que nos quedemos sin baterista

-Nada solo vengo a desearle suerte… y a comentarle que Akashi quiere que sea unos de los jueces para evaluar su trabajo-

-¿¡eh?!... no no si usted será juez ya perdimos-

-Oye rubio idiota, eres mi alumno…así que no me salgas con eso, solo vine a comentárselos para añadirles presión suerte y no me decepcionen-

-Bien… el profesor Nijimura si es cruel-

-Lo es Himurocchi... lo es- después de un rato donde también recibimos una visita de de nuestro representante Izuki que entre malas rimas nos informó que ya se estaba llenando el lugar, al asomarnos tras el telón vimos que era cierto. Akashi, uno de sus compañeros de Rakuzan así como Izuki y Nijimura están en primera fila, claro estaba todo el equipo de Seirin para apoyarnos entre ellos un esperanzado peliceleste que aunque no lo demuestre muere por ver a su tigre, mis sempais de Shutoku!, una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría me recorre al verlos. El escandaloso de Kise confirma como su novio y los ex miembros de Toó también se encuentra ahí, claro el equipo de Himuro no se queda atrás, Murasakibara y sus "pequeños" compañeros son reconocibles fácilmente… incluso Kasamatsu sempai y Kaijo ¡están ahí!.. ¿Como?.. No tengo idea, pero ahora lo importante es darles una razón para estar orgullosos de nosotros

**************  
-Así que al final te quitaste de las faldas de tu padre, felicidades niño rico- con una burlona sonrisa Nijimura inicia una conversación con un pelirrojo que hace unos segundo estaba ocupado con su celular

-Gracias por el cumplido Nijimura-san, espero que su evaluación tenga unos argumentos y no los elija por ser sus consentidos

-Nada de eso, quedaras extasiado, aunque, veo que la novia te tiene bastante perdido- se mofa un poco al ver que vuelve a atender su celular, lo que ocasiona que Akashi frunza ligeramente el ceño- he salidos con señoritas menos persistentes

-Haha un niñato como tú no sabe del amor, anda déjame ver quien es la afortunada- antes de permitirle pensar le arrebata el teléfono haciendo una mueca de fastidio al ver el nombre del contacto

-¡¿Porque demonios estas en contacto con este?!-

-Porque me llamo, terminara su servicio aquí y, creo que soy el único que no le romperá la nariz si lo veo, aunque si perturba al cantante de mi nuevo proyecto ganas no me harán falta- lana un ligero suspiro mientras su acompañante comienza una sarta de maldiciones y es que tener de contacto a Midorima Shintaro no eres muy grato y menos si tiene ciertos planes para el azabache ojo de halcón, piensa volver a preguntar pero el anuncio del presentador se lo prohíbe "Tuviste tu oportunidad Midorima, esta vez no te será tan sencillo"

Toda esta conversación no tenía muy alegre a cierto peligris, ya que era una latica en la que no tenía voz, pero dejo pasar su irritación para ver si las expectativas que Akashi puso no se rompían

Sin que nadie se enterase un peliverde con una maleta iba llegando al lugar

-Tks para que me dijo este lugar Akashi nanodayo? No es un lugar que el acostumbre-

"Shintarou... te demostrare de lo que te perdiste"

Bien chicos, es nuestro momento, demos todo- las luces se apagaron y por fin e momento se llegó, vamos con todo

-Me estoy orinando de miedo

-Bueno Taiga allá atrás note lo notaran-

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¿qué tal si Kuroko se da cuenta?

-Ya ya todo saldrá bien- me coloco el gorro de la sudadera y tomo el micrófono con seguridad- todo saldrá bien chicos, confíen en ustedes como yo lo hago- le sonrió a los tres listos para empezar- todos me sonrieron y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones

-Y si nos aceptan... ¡Pintamos el pelo de Kise negro!-

-¿¡Que!?

Con ustedes recibamos a "GranTKdex" y su canción "Rage On"

Los aplausos comenzaron al igual que la voz principal

Days confusion ever free  
Come through my heart  
Me wo somu keru isshun e

Días de confusión siempre libres  
llegan a través de mi corazón  
Al momento en que miraré a otro lado

La guitarra de Kise comienza a resonar al igual que Takao con su bajo y Kagami tocando jodidamente bien, esta vez no use instrumento quería enfocarme en el público y en mostrarles nuestro arte

Hansha shiteku machi wo yugande miseteta  
Kata muku faint blue  
Too mawari no saki de mieta niji wa  
Jiyuu e tsunagatta

Mostrando una visión distorsionada del reflejo de la calle  
Inclinándose, el tenue azul  
Más allá del camino el arco iris que vimos  
está conectado con la libertad

Jinjou janai kachuu  
Rettou ni sai namareta the way I want this  
Momentary shots of fake scenes  
Will it water down

Un remolino inusual  
Atormentado por un complejo de inferioridad, la forma en que deseo esto  
Tomas momentáneas de escenas falsas  
harán que se diluya

Blinded past  
What was it for me, take away  
Without even saying goodbye

Pasado cegado  
Es lo que fue para mí, llévatelo  
sin siquiera decir adiós

Rage on mabushii hikari  
Surudoku me wo somu keru isshun e  
The sun is blazing on my flavor  
Lost nowhere else to be  
What I want moto meta mono wa nanda?  
Find delight in this silent

Rabia, la deslumbrante luz  
Bruscamente al momento en que miraré a otro lado  
El sol arde en mi sabor  
perdido en ningún otro lugar para estar  
Lo que quiero ¿Qué era lo que quería?  
Encontrar placer en este silencio

Observo como el público se levanta y comienza a animarnos, al demonio si esto es o no una prueba, de que disfrutamos el momento lo hacemos

Sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku  
Tori wo oi kake  
Nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai  
Keshiki e tsunagatta

Despegando hacia el futuro que buscaba  
Persiguiendo a los pájaros  
Cuando llego, mi mano a lo nunca he visto,  
ese paisaje, está conectada

Jinjou janai kachuu  
Rettou ni sai namareta the way you want this  
Anxious eyes chose down the blur point  
On bended your knees

Un remolino inusual  
Atormentado por un complejo de inferioridad, la forma en que quieres esto  
ojos ansiosos eligieron el punto borroso  
en tus dobladas rodillas

Akogare no kisetsu nageku  
Without even saying goodbye  
And bring me down

La temporada que anhelaba, lamentandola  
sin siquiera decir adiós  
y me lleva hacia abajo

Rage on mabushii hikari  
Surudoku me wo somu keru isshun e  
The sun is blazing on my zealot  
Better nothing else to be  
What I want te ni shita zero wa nanda?  
Find delight in this siren

Dejo que Kise disfrute su solo mientras me agito las manos hacia el público vean lo que somos capaces, escuchen nuestra voz

Rabia, la deslumbrante luz  
Bruscamente al momento en que miraré a otro lado  
el sol está ardiendo en mi fanático  
nada mejor para ser  
Lo que quiero, ¿que es esa nada que he obtenido?  
Encontrar placer en esta sirena

Tsunagareba so what a curious thing  
Tarinai kotoba wo umeru dake de  
Are we all alone? "nothing"  
Is this where we end?  
We'll just go for a glory dazed

Si estamos conectados, así que, qué cosa más curiosa  
Con sólo decir las palabras que teníamos que decir  
¿Estamos todos solos? "Nada"  
¿Es aquí donde terminamos?  
Vamos a ir a por una gloria aturdida

Days confusion ever free  
come through my heart  
with my rage lost  
can I break in here?  
break...

Días de confusión siempre libres  
llegan a través de mi corazón  
con mi rabia perdida  
¿Puedo romperla aquí?  
Romper...

Rage on mabushii hikari  
Surudoku me wo somu keru isshun e  
the sun is blazing on my armor  
Furi muku hima wa nain da  
on your mark ato modori deki nai  
get set hibiku go

Rabia, la deslumbrante luz  
Bruscamente al momento en que miraré a otro lado  
el sol está ardiendo en mi armadura  
No tengo tiempo para mirar atrás  
En tus marcas, no hay marcha atrás  
"Prepárate" resuena, ve

-¡Gracias público por escucharnos!-sonrió ampliamente mientras Kise nos pasa el brazo por encima a Tatsuya y a mí y la adrenalina del momento hace que Kagami lance un beso y un corazón a donde se encuentra Kuroko algo que le hace sonrojar. Seguimos arriba del escenario disfrutando todos los aplauso y gritos de nuestros amigos y conocido incluyendo el "Te hare un hijo!" del romántico de Aomine, siento mis corazón latir con fuerza, una inexplicable sensación de alegría me recorre, intento enfocar la mirada a las personas que debimos impresionar. Veo como Akashi y sus socios conversan ligeramente junto con Izuki y en busca de calma observo a mi profesor me saca una sonrisa al hacerme y una ligera y burlona señal de un pulgar arriba, le doy la noticia a mis compañeros que festejan junto a mí. Quizás fue el momento, quizás ver tantas caras conocidas me trastorno, o solo mi cerebro jugándome una broma pero, Por unos segundos… por unos momentos… creí… creí ver a Shin-chan ahí… por unos segundo mis rostro pierde el color, estoy a punto de bajarme del escenario pero Tatsuya me jala

\- Takao… los de la disquera quieren hablar con nosotros... creo que… ¡de verdad lo logramos!- me suspende ver a Himuro tan emocionado que olvido mis paranoias y me dedico a disfrutar cada segundo

Nos bajamos del escenario casi arrastrando a Kagami ya que quiere salir corriendo hacia donde se encuentra su novio pero no se lo dejamos nos dirigimos hacia Izuki y hacías los socios sin embargo el que habla es Akashi.

-Jóvenes, la presentación fue un éxito, os gusto su trabajo, así que pactare con Izuki una cita para que cerremos el contrato por 5 años en la disquera y comencemos con los futuros planes para banda, felicitaciones- si creía que la felicidad no existía ahora me arrepiento totalmente, no puedo creer que tendremos estas oportunidades, aunque ese inquietante sentimiento aun me recorre, aprovechando mi ojo de Halcón dirijo mi vista hacia donde lo creí ver suspirando aliviado de que no hay nada.

-Takaocchi, ¡vamos a celebrar!-

-Así que… has cumplido tus metas… no lo dude de ti Bakao… no lo dude…- mientras afuera del lugar un peliverde con un traje, que amoldaba su buena figura esperaba un taxi, portaba en su mano izquierda un pequeño cerdito de porcelana, aunque sus manos eran más madura y esta vez no eran utilizadas para encestar tiros perfectos, si no para salvar la vida de las personas – Este es tu mensaje no Akashi?, quieres que no me involucre nanodayo- acomoda sus lentes mientras sigue con su monologo, se ve en su mirada que no se encuentra tranquilo, aunque no es de esperar, hace unos minutos vio a toda esa gente a la que dio la espalda, olvidándolos de todo como si nunca hubiera existido. Observo brillar a esa persona que tantas veces le sonrió, sin embargo, lo último que guarda es una mirada de decepción y dolor, un rostro que hasta ese día aun no olvida

-Nee Kuroko ¿todo bien?-

-Me siento un poco sofocado, iré a tomar aire- no es que nuestro peliceleste chico se encontrara mal, si no que al ver que Kagami no prestaba atención a las palabras de Akashi por querer ir con él, se alejaría de su rango de visión, antes de que "Tijeras locas" le asesine.

-Oh, me disculpo- Kuroko se acomoda la chaqueta al chocar contra una alta persona que al voltearse para disculparse se queda blanco

\- ¿Midorima-Kun?-

-Hola Kuroko…-

Continuara

* * *

Bueno primero aclaraciones:

La cancion es de Old codex y creo que todas saben que es el opening de Free hehe, le puse a la banda asi en honor a sus nombres, aunque del rubio fue su apellido

T- Taiga y Tatsuya

K- Kise y Kazunari

Asi como los nombres de las 2 bandas que conformas los seiyuus de Tatsuya y Takao

Gran- Grandrodeo

Dex- Old codex

Bueno este capitulo no quedo como yo lo esperaba, de hecho les debo el pasado KasaKise y como Iniciaron Kuroko y Kagami, pero lo prometo en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno se aparecio la Zanahoria, ahora si las cosas se pondran calientes, de hecho disculpen mi estoy encendido- escuchaba el OST de fairy Tail : T bien, no he dormido, esto quedo muy feo pero aun asi estoy feliz de que sigan mi hisrotia, comenteme que opinan y que les gustaria que pasara, nos vemos en unos dias! nun


	7. Afrontando mi borrachera

No tengo perdón de dios, 2 años, tarde 2 años en actualizar !pero lo logre! no quiero abrumar con mis sermones y choros así que sin más preámbulo, a leer:

 _Caminaba de regreso a mi casa después del entrenamiento, esta vez iba solo sin ese sensual peliverde que tengo como novio, sin embargo llevaba una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro que ni siquiera un concierto exclusivo de Oldcodex igualaría… Shin-chan planearía una cita por nuestro aniversario. Doy unos ligeros brinquitos al recordarlo y aunque llego a mi casa y tomo una ducha, esa sonrisa no se va, soy muy feliz, he compartido 12 increíbles meses con él, ni siquiera yo mismo me la creo, muchas veces temo que esto sea un sueño, pero luego tomo su mano, observo su sonrisa, esa que solo es para mí y tomas mis inseguridades desaparecen y una calidez recorre todo mmi ser, no podría pedir nada más._

 _En todo el día no pudimos estar muy junto o acaramelados, primero porque…bueno estoy hablando de Shin-chan y segunda, estábamos en temporada de exámenes así que debíamos concentrarnos, pero quien se podría concentrar saben pensando en la linda cena que tendría con mi novio, pero bueno ese era el trato._

 _Pero el día escolar ya termino, el duro entrenamiento también y ahora ya puedo pensar solo en mi sensual zanahoria._

 _Sería una cena romántica, y no se quizás podría invitarlo a mi casa… o puede que a cita, incluya un hotel. Niego con mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos sugestivos, Ya Takao, no pienses en cosas pervertidas, no hasta que este con el he he~._

 _Minutos después ya estoy listo, me he cambiado e incluso me coloque colonia cuando por avisarle que ya me voy, escucho un estruendo que sigue con un llanto inconsolable, corro alarmado para saber que ocurrió, descubriendo que mi hermana tropezó al bajar la escalera, cayéndose._

 _-¡Kazu-chan!,¡ hay que llevarla al hospital!-_

 _-De acuerdo mama, tranquila todo estará bien- voy a mi cuarto, para tomar el celular y pedir un taxi, al tiempo que mama tranquiliza a mi pequeña hermanita_

 _-Snif, me duele el brazo Snif-_

 _-Tranquila hermanita. Todo estará bien- en cuanto escucho el ruido del taxi, la tomo en brazos para dirigirme al hospital, aunque recuerdo que no le he cancelado_

 _-Mama, hoy tenía una cita con Shin-chan, ¿puedes enviarle un mensaje de que no iré?-_

 _Eh?... no no, no quiero arruinar tu cita-_

 _-Hey, tu eres mi pequeñita y lo primero es que te encuentre bien ¿sí?- acaricio su cabello observando que está más tranquila, subimos al taxi con mama detrás, que enviaba el mensaje me da el celular guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, siento una mezcla de emociones que no sé qué humor tener, de verdad quería estar contigo Shin-chan pero papa está trabajando y yo soy el hombre de la casa, no puedo dejarlas solas._

 _Llegamos a urgencias donde suben a mi hermanita a una camilla, tomo del brazo a mi mama que se encuentra más tranquila, fue extraño que se lastimara pero accidentes nos pasan a todos._

 _-Ella es una Takao mama… todo estará bien- le sonrió a mi progenitora, aunque aún noto la preocupación en su mirada_

 _-No es solo eso Kazu-chan, arruinamos tu cita con Midorima Kun- niego con mi cabeza restándole importancia_

 _-No te apures, Shin-chan entenderá eso- sigo conversando con ella para distraerla, aunque me sorprende no escuchar una llamada de mi novio, solo espero que no esté muy molesto._

 _La noche va pasando y después de unas radiografías, la explicación del doctor, el tratamiento a mi hermana y un rato en revisión, volvemos a casa entrada la madrugada, se disloco el hombro y tendría que guardar reposo unas semanas, afortunadamente era la única lesión que tuvo por lo que pudimos irnos a casa._

 _Cuando mi hermanita esta por fin en la cama repasando y mama duerme un poco reviso mi celular, notando que había muerto la batería, eso explicaría por que no recibí nada de llamadas o mensajes. Ya que lo cargo espero recibir una gran cantidad d de llamadas sin embargo solo había dos mensajes_

 _"_ _Ya te retrasaste demasiado no Takao?"_

 _"_ _Bien… Ya entendí el mensaje... Feliz aniversario..."_

 _Ambos mensajes me dejan bastante confundido… así que reviso bien, dándome cuenta que el mensaje que mi mama iba a enviar no se mandó por falta de crédito.. arg!...esto es malo, muy malo, Shin.-chan cree que lo deje plantado, debo de explicarle todo._

 _Aprovecho que es fin de semana para cambiarme de ropa y encaminarme a su casa, necesito explicarle todo. En cuanto llego a la residencia Midorima pido permiso para ir a tu habitación, porque sé que no piensas abrirme, y aunque me siento mal, uso de ayuda a mi suegra que con una sonrisa me permite subir_

 _-¿Shin-chan? Por favor…déjame explicarte…no te deje plantado, por favor ábreme y te explicare, mi hermanita se cayó de las escaleras y me la pase en el hospital... por favor, ábreme- Unos segundos pasan sin escuchar ni un solo sonido, suspiro resignado de que esto te llevara tiempo sin embrago la puerta se abre y lo primero que siento, son tus brazos rodearme_

 _-Estaba muy preocupado…creí que te había pasado algo- una sonrisa brota de mis labios al escuchar tu grave voz y te miro de frente para poder regresarte ese cálido abrazo, que me reconforta por dentro_

 _-Tranquilo... Yo estoy bien, mi hermana fue quien se lastimo- comienzo a relatarle todo lo sucedido, para aclarar todos los malentendidos, mientras tu observas con tu serio semblante_

 _-Eso fue lo que paso... de verdad lo lamento, es la primera vez que tu planeas algo y yo no mng?- todo sonido de mi boca fue callado por tus labios, esa faceta de ti Shintaro, de verdad que la adoro, tu modo, de hacerme callar, de hacer que todo se esfume y solo existamos nosotros_

 _-Bakao... te odio-_

 _¿-Ha? Porque… ya te explique-_

 _-No es eso, si no… me hiciste sentir celos de nada, y después te tomaste la molestia de preocuparme, halcón idiota, si te pasa algo… no sé qué haría nanodayo- ocultas tu vergüenza bajo esa gafas, mientras mis mejillas te acompañan avergonzadas, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, y ahora, siento que en verdad puedo lograr cualquier cosa, porque te tengo a mi lado... Shin-chan, de verdad te amo._

 _-Llame a tu casa y nadie me contestaba, incluso fui y al no ver a nadie me preocupes, le llame a nuestros compañeros en Shutoku, incluso iba a pedirle ayuda a Akashi para buscarte-_

 _-He definitivamente no podre engañarte o me descubrirías-_

 _-No digas tonterías Bakao- niego con mi cabeza y vuelvo a abalanzarme sobre ti, a pesar de tus refunfuños_

 _\- En verdad estoy feliz Shin-chan no puedo creer que hallas hecho todo eso por mí, lamento que no celebráramos nuestro aniversario-_

 _-Si pero tu familia se encuentra bien... es lo que importa aunque- te miro curioso cuando t e levantas y cierras con seguro tu habitación_

 _-Aún me debes una recompensa, por esperarte y preocuparme- palabras sugestivas en ti significan que realmente estas ansioso.. Aunque no eres el único, y la culpa que sentía al saber que tu familia estaba abajo se desvanece cuando la señora Midorima avisa que saldrá de compras_

 _-¿Y quieres que te pague?-_

 _-En este mismo momento-_

 _-Entonces… sube a la cama-_

La noche transcurría como era costumbre, fuera del bar se escuchaba el murmullo del ambiente animado que se tenía dentro de este… mientras que afuera, en lugar de encontrar un respiro de la saturación de personas, o un suave brisa para refrescarse, se tenía un ambiente tan pesado e incómodo, que si Akashi surgiera con sus tijeras, se podrían cortar con facilidad. Todo gracias al reencuentro de 2 excompañeros que en su momento se llamaron amigos.

-Kuroko, buenas noches- antes que nada se tienen modales así que el peliverde inclina su mirada hacia el nombrado, que aunque muestra un rostro inmutable, su mirada refleja la molestia hacia el más alto, molestia y frustración.

-Domo- un típico saludo fue suficiente para darse cuenta que no sería sencillo ser perdonado por todos ellos, aunque ni siquiera el mismo sabía si lo que buscaba era su perdón, su ayuda o recuperar esas amistades que tanta falta le hicieron

Los segundos pasan y aunque se nota que les brotan demasiadas preguntas, ni uno se digna a realizarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- por fin Kuroko se dignó a hablar, esperanzado de que solo sea un viaje temporal o algo por el estilo, pero algo le dice que no

-Vine a ver a Akashi, pero veo que está ocupado, así que me retiro- el joven de lentes no ve porque mentirle, sin embargo le extraña sentir ese toque de irritación en su voz

-Es lo mejor, quizás ya lo notaste, pero te lo rectifico, no eres muy bienvenido con nosotros-

-Lo sé- Kuroko asiente ante la respuesta Midorima, hasta él se sorprende ligeramente de tratarlo de ese modo, pero es inevitable, él lo creía una persona totalmente diferente, al patán que al final resulto ser,

-Mi taxi llego, Buenas noches Kuroko-

-Adiós Midorima espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo- el peliverde toma su maleta y sube al vehículo el cual arranca y se pierde entre la multitud, no hablaron más de unos minutos, y sin embargo el peliceleste se siente exhausto, no es quien para juzgar, así como tampoco debió de haber sido tan reacio como lo fue pero era inevitable, un instinto fraternal nació en el hacia Takao y lo último que quería era ver que la vida del azabache se perturbara de nuevo, sin embargo, algo le decía, que ese reencuentro debía de ocurrir, que tarde o temprano ellos dos se encontrarían.

Se siente confundido así que vuelve a entrar al bar, quizás podría hablar un poco con Akashi y él le comentara lo que está pasando, sin embargo al cruzar por la multitud de personas, observa un cuadro que; si antes estaba molesto ahora le hacía hervir toda la sangre de su cuerpo, y una opresión que le recorría el pecho y se agrandaba cada segundo le acompañaba. Frente a él un asustado Kagami era acorralado por unas chicas que le aclamaban como su nuevo ídolo, halagando lo guapo y talentoso que era, ciertamente eso no era nuevo para Kuroko, ya antes tenía que tratar con zorras y facilotas que se lanzaban a su hombre como si no tuviera dueño, lo sabía, su tigre era endemoniadamente sensual, pero lo que esta vez le hizo diferente es que el parecía emocionado, dejándose tomar fotos con ese sonrojo de vergüenza que solo le pertenecía a él, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba su mano y cuando una de las jóvenes se abalanzo a besarle su paciencia no dio para más y se salió echando chispas del bar, haciendo caso omiso a sus ex compañeros de Seirin

-Así que dejas de salvar vidas para volverte un gigolo… te odio Bakagami-

-Ya ya Kagamicchi-

Todo había sido un éxito, sentía aun la emoción del momento y mientras nos servían unas bebida, en un ambiente cálido y dulce, observo a todos conviviendo, celebrando unos de nuestros primeros triunfos, sin embargo no todos se encuentran bien… Kise consolaba un Kagami que ya comenzaba a marearse, producto del alcohol

-Snif no puedo Kise hip… Kuroko me odia, cree que hip, lo traicione-

-Bueno Bakagami tú fuiste quien la cago, aprovechando tus 5 minutos de fama-

-¿!HA?! Quieres hip pelea AHOmine?-

-Ha, en ese estado no podrías ni con una mosca-

-Ya Aominecchi, Kagamicchi no la tienes sencillo, pero estoy seguro que si tus sentimientos por el son sinceros, podrás recuperarlo-

-¡Y lo son! Yo…yo de verdad amo a Kuroko, no que haría sin el - el pelirrojo se hunde más en su silla mientras termina su bebida ante la preocupada mirada de sus amigos

-Oh, ¡tengo una idea!- Kagami mirada esperanzado a su rubio amigo

-Reconquístalo de nuevo-

-Reconquistarlo-

-¡Si! Mira, Kurokocchi se ha sentido últimamente abandonado por ti, así que solo necesitas demostraste que tu amor por él, es de verdad- con una sonrisa Kise termina su triunfal discurso mientras Aomine lo tomaba de la cintura

-He, cuando quieres tienes tus momentos de inteligencia Kise-

-Mo, no molestes Aominecchi- ambos iban a comenzar un acaramelado momento pero Kagami no los deja

-Pero no sé cómo hacer eso, nunca planeo las cosas, solo…me salen-

-Bruto por naturaleza-

-Tú no eres quien para decir eso Aomine!- Kagami comenzó a gruñir al tiempo que el moreno iba a regresarle el insulto pero Kise se interpuso entre ambos con un par de bebidas

-Ya ya…relájense, no te preocupes Kagami, lo mejor es que nos relajemos un poco para pensar, ya verás que reconquistaras a Kurokocchi!-

-está bien… eso espero-

Ese pequeño relajo se convirtió en una competencia de copas que, de verdad agradezco que los de las disquera no se encuentren, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso que viesen el estado tan bruto en el que estaban mis amigos y, no lo digo porque Aomine y Kagami bailen sobre la mesa medio desnudos. Me rio de la situación así que me dirijo a ayudar a Kise a bajarlos de ahí cuando unos penetrantes ojos grises se interponen en mi camino.

-Vaya Takao, lo hiciste aceptable, yo diría que desafinaste un poco pero bueno, espero que no sea lo mejor de ti-

-He he tan sincero como siempre Nijimura-sensei, mas no se apure, apenas estoy al 30%- le sonrió tomando un poco de mi soda, he porque ni de loco me pongo hasta las chanclas como esos 2 brutos, aunque Kise no tarda en seguirlos, sigo mirando sus ocurrencias al tomar una maceta y ponérselas de gorro cuando mi visión se vuelve a enfocar en mi sempai, y de hecho no por voluntad propia, sino porque Nijimura me toma del mentón acercándome a su rostro, diablos a mi superior le gusta invadir el espacio personal

-Hey mocoso, mírame cuando te hable- su mirada es tan penetrante y sus rasgos algo intimidantes que me incitan a solo asentir con la cabeza, debe ser por el calor de la multitud o por la cercanía pero mis mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente… aunque de cerca es inevitable no observar el guapo semblante que tiene mise… ah! Ya ya Takao sácate eso de la cabeza...

-¡Si! Si Nijimura sempai, he he lo siento esos chicos me distraen- y usted está demasiado cerca, he obvio no pienso decírselo, aunque quizás eso me salve ya que mi sempai tuerce su labio mostrando molestia, no quiero que me ensarte una lata en la cabeza así que pienso en aligerar el ambiente

-Ya ya sensei, mejor hay que relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestro triunfo, ¿no cree?-

-He he, bueno en eso tienes razón mocos, aunque apenas es un paso, espero que la presión no te consuma-

-¿Ha? Por supuesto que no, seré el mejor en lo que hago, ya vera, solo que por favor no muera de envidia cuando vea mi nombre en todos los lados- con burla sigo hablando mientras mi profesor me acompaña con sarcástica risa, que, debo admitirlo hace ver muy varonil

-Lo intentare mocoso, lo intentare, bien…tengo cosas que hacer, así que me retiro-

-¿Eh? De acuerdo. Que le vaya bien- me sonríe y golpea ligeramente mi frente, es muy raro ya que aunque solo es unos años mayor, sé que me ve como un niño, pero le debo mucho y espero que siga siendo parte de mi vida.

La fiesta sigue continuando, ahora los excompañeros cantan juntos arrastrando a un Akashi que, producto del ambiente decide dejarse llevar y cantar junto a Kise, Aomine y Kagami alguna balada clásica, quiero unírmeles pero en eso vuelven a atravesarse en mi camino, cielos, hoy soy un imán de chicos atractivos, he eso no está mal

-No me dirás que piensas huir Takao-

-Nada de eso Tatsuya, solo pensaba unirme a los cabezas hueca que cantan como si no hubiese un mañana-

-well no creo que Akashi te de el micrófono, ahora que lidera nuestra banda-

-He he tienes razón-

-Así que…porque no mejor aprovechas a este sexy bajista y conversamos un poco- rio ante sus propios halagos mientras me acerco un poco más para oírlo bien-

-Oh oh ¡de acuerdo Himuro san!...estoy tan feliz de que pueda conocerlo en persona-

-He he basta Takao, quiero ser serio-

-Pero porque hombre si la estamos pasando bien, ¡nuestro debut fue un éxito!, conseguiremos más que un demo, ¡un contrato completo!-

-Y tendremos una cita- me callo abruptamente al ver la seriedad en las palabras de mi amigo pero también la sutil sonrisa que el porta cuando sabe que tiene razón en algo, además era cierto, yo había prometido y como todo hombre de palabra, debía de cumplir

-Solo una cita ¿verdad? Sin compromisos de nada- le tengo mucho cariño a mi amigo, pero dicen que los calladitos son los peores y aún tengo un agujero que proteger

-Una cita, abierta a las posibilidades que se lleguen una vez que caigas en mis bellos encantos- con una ególatra sonrisa me mira y solo atino a sonreír, me rodea un ligero nerviosismo, no sé, quizás y aquí esta una oportunidad a una nueva aventura en mi vida, a creer que uno se puede volver a enamorar, total… ya sufrí de la más baja humillación con el innombrable así, que no tengo nada que perder( sé que sí, tengo mucho miedo a enamorarme pero entre menos importancia le dé mejor)

-Hecho, mañana tendremos una cita- estrecho su mano esperando no equivocarme, Tatsuya me sonríe pero en vez de soltarme sube mi mano, besando sutilmente mis nudillos, acto que me avergüenza a mas no poder, esperando que entre la gente no se den cuenta, o no me terminare la carilla en una semana –He he basta ya hombre, esto es vergonzoso-

-Vamos Takao, déjame disfrutar el momento-

-¿Y avergonzarme es tu mejor opción?-

-Si con esto consigo ver tus mejillas rojas, con gusto- solo niego con la cabeza esperando que esa acción no se le haga costumbre

Atrás de unos barrotes que, debían ser bastante anchos para cubrirá semejante anatomía, un pelimorado observaba la escena, mordisqueando con fuerza las papas que llevaba a su boca, que más que parecerle un delicioso festín, comiese como si le obligaran a eso, pero no podía evitarlo, veía con recelo como su fiel amigo, al que tanto le ha insistido y ha buscado con muchos métodos que se enamore de él, por fin tiene una posibilidad con Takao

-Mnr, así que Murochin por fin tendrá su cita tan preciada, lo siento, sé que te apoyaría pero esta fea opresión en mi pecho duele muchito, necesito ver con mis propios ojos que no me pertenecerás para rendirme, mientras, aún tengo posibilidad de comerte Murochin-

La fiesta ya estaba dando las ultimas, por así decirle, la mayoría de los chicos se había retirado, unos cuantos habían caído dormidos en los sillones del hotel donde se hizo la fiesta, pero Akashi había pagado por las habitaciones así que no había problema, sin embargo, siempre existen los descarrilados, así que, en vez de estar en su casa dormidos como Murasakibara y Tatsuya habían hecho, hechos bolita y dormidos como caracol, como Takao y el mismo Akashi que después de unas rondas de caballitos habían caído rendidos o incluso el barban que limpiaba las copas bostezando; Kise, Aomine y Kagami se encontraban con serpentinas, corbatas, papeles, botellas y la ropa más desacomodada, sentados en una pequeña mesa rodeados de botellas y latas, oliendo a alcohol a kilómetros y en unos 3 sentidos, porque ni siquiera se entendía lo que decían y hablaban, para no hacer el cuento más largo, los 3 chicos estaban alcoholizados, borrachos, hasta las chanclas, pedos, ahogados, embriagados o como le quieran decir, y lo último que harían, es tener razonamiento o siquiera sentido común, sí, porque en cada familia hay uno y en la generación de los milagros y sus allegados; existen 3

-Es que hip, no lo entiendou, hip, yo le di hip, todo, era medio hip virgen cuando empezamous- Kagami se encontraba terminándose una lata más de cerveza, para aplastarla con su cabeza y luego lanzarla lejos de donde estaban, dándole en la cabeza a alguno de los invitados que yacían ahogados de borrachos

-Hip, como que hip medio hip Kagamicchi, le juiste infiel a hip Kurokocchi?- Kise tomaba de una copa, que lejos de verse elegante, con los pantalones de Aomine en la cabeza y sin poder sentarse bien, era para reírse

-Es que hip, una vez, se la metí a hip una muñeca de esa hip infables hip, pero no se lo digan a Aomine o se hip burlara- hizo una señal con su dedo índice a sus dos compañeros que solo asintieron

-Hip, nunca Bakagami, hip, no te traicionaría así- el chico moreno choco la mano con la luz de Seirin y con lágrimas dramáticas se halagaron

\- los amou shicos, los amou hip- apestando a alcohol los 3 jóvenes se abrazaban ridiculizándose un poco, pero total, eran unos genios para llamar la atención

-Hip pero ya ya hip en sheriou, quiero hip reconquistatar a mi Kuroko, hio io lo amou asi musho musho- el pobre de Kagami a pesar de su estado tan deplorable y de animarse un poco en la fiesta, no había dejado de pensar en su novio todo el tiempo

\- Oh oh!, io tengo la solución hip perfectísima para que hip, reconquistes a kurokocchi- el chico modelo capto la atención de ambos jóvenes al decir estas palabras

-¿Cual? Hip-

-Hay que llevarle gallo* hip- Kagami al oírlo, rasco su cabeza confusa y ebria

-Y pa quehip, le llevou un gasho?, ya tenemos a nigogou, un perro-

-Arg si serás mensote hip Bakagami, el gasho lo puede cocinar- Aomine intentando sonar mas "inteligente" entro en la conversación

-No no hip, par de hip brutos- Kise jalo las orejas de ambos borrachos antes de que empezaran una pelea y terminaran rompiendo las ultimas botellas, porque, ¿dónde conseguirían alcohol a las 2 de la madrugada? No no, eso sí que no –Llevar gasho hip, es como una serenata, hip cantarle una canshion así bien romanticona, que le llegue hip a los hueso y haga que caiga rendido a tus piesss-

-¡Oh!,ya hip, ya entendí!, ¡le iré a cantar!, es más- como pudo el pelirrojo se levantó tambaleante pero decidido -ahorita mismo, hip-

-Yo voy hip, te hare segunda en tus valientes decisiones hip- el chico moreno se levanto de igual forma torpe para apoyar a su rival en el básquet, debían reparar el corazón de su amigo y después Kise seria suyo por el resto de la noche

\- Pos vámonos Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, que la casa de hip el kurocoshi nos espera hip!- los 3 universitarios torpe y ebrios comenzaron a pisar a la gente entre ellos su ex capitán de Teiko, el cual estaba a punto de cortarlos cuando le contaron su plan y además de sentir pena, una curiosidad lo rodeo, si debía saber en cuanto tiempo la policía iría por ellos, así que prestándoles a su chofer se dirigieron a la casa de un muy molesto Kuroko

-Mnr me puedes decir, que hacemos aquí Akashi, estaba tan agusto dormido en el sillon- Takao que había ido dormitando todo el camino por fin volvía a sus cabales notando que el aludido con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica apuntaba un par de cámaras al departamento, que si bien recordaba era de Kuroko

-Aún recuerdo que mencionaste que mis bromas no son mi fuerte- un escalofrió recorrió al ojo de halcón al oírlo, ese chico era realmente de temer – pues bien, tal vez no sea una broma pero si será divertido lo que ocurrirá ahí enfrente- Takao vislumbro donde dijo y no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena ajena y agradecer por no haber tomado tanto esa noche, pero es que después de la conversación con Himuro, había preferido estar fresco al siguiente día para pensar y decidir bien si se daría una nueva oportunidad, en serio lo agradecía que si no, ya estaría junto a ese trio de locos, porque eso parecía ¡ un trio de locos! Kise llevaba un acordeón de juguete que realmente sonaba mal, Aomine quien sabe de dónde había sacado unas maracas y las movía enérgicamente mientras Kagami, el chico que horas antes había conquistado chicas por su talento en la batería y su sensual sex apel, ahora llevaba una guitarra de juguete en una mano, unas rosas maltratadas en la otra, portaba un zarape y un sombrero de charro y cantaban enérgicamente al pie del departamento de su novio, claro acompañados de un verdadero mariachi que no era suficiente para neutralizar los aullidos de 3 estrellas del básquet, ebrias y bastante idiotas

-¿!qué les pasa?! Kuroko vive en el 5 piso, despertaran a los vecinos y donde rayos consiguieron un mariachi a esta hora?- Takao cubre sus ojos para no ver la embarazosa escena pero era inevitable, solo rogaba por Kuroko tuviese compasión y no llamara a la policía, pero ¿cómo consiguieron todo eso? Si cundo el recordaba eran las 12 y ya estaban bastante perdidos, miro a Akashi el cual no pierde ni un momento de la situación con una sonrisa, tomando todo sentido

-Akashi, usted es diabólico-

-Lo se, espero que aprendan su lección cuando vean este video mañana-

-Rompecabezas shin hip piezas, los planes y hip hip los sueños que apenas comienzan….esto hip esun error…nadie asjfhg nsghdk no como yo!- Kagami con todo el aire en sus pulmones buscaba seguir la letra del mariachi pero le era realmente difícil, Kise y Aomine estaban igual de perdidos que él y solo hacían un escándalo que comenzaba a llamar la atención, haciendo que otros vecinos prendieran la luz, estaba mareado, no veía bien, su cuerpo estaba caliente y pesado, pero el solo pensaba en sentir a su Kuroko cerca de nuevo, solo tenía ojos para él, solo lo quería a el

-TE AMO HIP MI VIDA! TE AMO Y LO SIENTO NO HIP AJDHFDKD QUE PUEDA HACER ~ ~ -

-Menéalas hip más Aominecchi- el subió tocaba enérgicamente su acordeón mientras Aomine intentaba no quedarse atrás

-Hip no tarda en salir hip, más fuerte Bakagami hip-

\- EN CUANTO CRUCES LA HIP PUERTA TE VOY HIP A PERDER!, TE VOY A HIP- la grandiosa serenata fue parada por unos sonidos, pero no era la voz de Kuroko mencionando que lo perdonaba o los aplausos de la gente, no, lo que se oían eran las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban para llevarse a los revoltosos

-¡Vámonos hip a la verga wey!- Aomine en cuanto escucho las sirenas tomo un poco de equilibrio y se llevó jalando a Kise lanzándose dentro de la limosina de Akashi para huir del lugar, mientras los mariachis se dispersaban como gallinas sin cabeza y el ojo de emperador se retiraba con una triunfal sonrisa por el material obtenido

-Están dementes chicos- fue lo único que se atinó decir Takao al ver la situación, no estaba preocupado por Kagami, ya que él había decidido esconderse entre los arbustos del departamento y conociendo a su peliceleste amigo, al menos pediría una explicación después del escándalo que armaron

-Suerte Kagami-

El tumulto duro unos minutos más, la limosina se había ido, unos cuantos integrantes del mariachi habían logrado escapar y lo que no, ya iban en camino a pasar la noche tras las rejas, aprendiendo la lección de no confiarse de un muchachoo ricachón con heterocromia, mientras Kagami que ya estaba solo un poquito más sobrio había aprovechado que los vecinos abrieron la puerta principal para ver el chisme y se había introducido en los departamentos, subió tambaleante hasta su piso pero en vez de entrar por la puerta, buscaba acceder al lugar por la escalera de incendios, no quería soltar la última botella de tequila, ni las marchitadas flores que aun llevaba así que le costaba más trabajo escalar pero no pensaba rendirse, no había tenido ni una señal de su amado desde que le llevo la preciosa serenata y eso le preocupa, Kuroko no era del sueño pesado y menos si se había dormido molesto así que, ¿realmente estaba tan enojado con él? Sus pensamientos más el alcohol, más el cansancio de entrar por la escalera le distraían que cuando oyó su nombre solo atino a voltear

-¿Queriendo entrar a algún lado Kagami-kun?- apenas2 segundos bastaron para que nuestro sexy mariachi, pasara de ebrio a perro de aguas negras, Kuroko sin consideración alguna había lanzado un balde de agua helada en todo el cuerpo al que fue su luz en el básquet por los últimos años y que ahora era su molesto novio que lo tenía realmente cabreado y más después de esa escenita

-Arg! ¿!que carajos te pasa Kuroko?!- el chico reacciono como de esperarse, cabreado y listo para enfrentarlo sin pensar en que solo recibiría otro baldazo de respuesta

-¿Que sigues ebrio? De acuerdo- el peliceleste empapo por segunda vez al chico mientras nigou veía todo por la ventana entretenido

-¡Maldición Kuroko! ¡Para ya! Que caraj.. ok ok ya me calmo tranquilo, ya ya estoy sobrio- por motivos de supervivencia al ver que el amante del batido de vainilla ya tenía otro balde en la mano decidió darle la victoria, al menos así habría un poco de tregua, por ahora

Minutos después Kagami se encontraba en boxers, sentado en el sillón, temblando y cubriéndose con una toalla mientras moqueaba con el ceño fruncido, a su lado nigou se acurrucaba en él, ya que lo había extrañado, segundos después Kuroko le dio una taza y se sentó frente al chico

-Está cargado, esperemos que así estés menos bruto- se nota la molestia del peliceleste y aunque Kagami sabe que hizo mal refunfuña y toma la bebida

-Tampoco es para que me arrojaras agua así Kuroko, yo solo quería traerte una sorpresa-

-He, más que sorpresa solo vinieron a molestar a los vecinos y a hacer el ridículo, que dirán tus admiradoras mañana que te vean- su rostro intenta mostrarse estático pero la ira brota de los ojos de Kuroko sin poder evitarlo

-Tks Kuroko solo eran unas chicas, yo no pude apartarlas porque me sentí abrumado, pero cuando baje del escenario solo quería ir a tu lado- el pelirrojo dejo la toalla y se acercó al joven, tomando su mano

\- Joder Kuroko, soy un distraído, un bruto, quería sorprenderte y solo me ridiculice, estaba ahogado de borracho pero solo lo hice para no sentir esta opresión en mi pecho, por favor Tetsuya, te amo, te adoro, perdóname por mis bobadas, soy un idiota, pero sabes que nunca te engañaría con nadie – Kuroko suspiro al escucharlo, conocía muy bien a Taiga, había crecido con él y ahora eran adultos, su novio jamás lo engañaría, no iba con su personalidad, con lo que era, además entendía que era muy infantil celarse por esas bobadas, pero no lo podía evitar, era posesivo y quería a Kagami solo para él, no tenían derecho esas zorras de verlo, menos de tocarlo, estaba molesto, y por obvias razones se desquitaba con Kagami, que ahora parecía un gatito esperando que lo disculpen de una travesura, una ridícula, patética y hasta cierto punto adorable travesura ¿debía olvidar el asunto y perdonarlo? Ni él se entendía

-Ya es muy tarde Kagami-kun, ya hablaremos en la mañana de esto- aparto su mano y se levantó para ir al cuarto – puedes dormir en el sillón, recuerda que es sofá- cama

\- No- la negativa tan directa de su acompañante le sorprendió demasiado, iba a pedir una explicación pero su cuerpo ya se encontraba siendo apresado por esos torneados brazos que tanto adoraba –Dormiré en nuestra habitación-

-No te he perdonado Kagami-kun, por ahora sigue siendo solo mi habitación- por más que lo anhelara no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente

-Joder Kuroko, ya no me castigues, estar aquí, oler tu esencia, por favor traes una de mis playeras como no quieres que me enloquezca por ti- aprovechando que le sigue dando la espalda el peliceleste muerde su labio, flaqueando ante la fuerte espalda que lo mantiene aún apresado, pero Kagami no piensa rendirse, así que se agacha un poco y comienza un sutil recorrido de besos por la nuca de su amante – vamos Tetsuya, te deseo, te deseo de forma descomunal – otro punto bueno, Kagami siente como todo el cuerpo de su novio se estremece al llamarle por su nombre de pila, se siente victorioso, pero feliz, realmente no solo lo desea carnalmente, Kuroko es una parte esencial de su vida, lo ama, lo necesita pero este momento, lo desea realmente

-Tetsuya, te amo, por favor, perdóname-

\- Mng, solo una bestia pediría perdón mientras me muerde- Kuroko gime sin poder evitarlo al sentir esos mordisco en su cuello, que sin darse cuenta o quizás sí pero dejándose llevar, ya se encuentra sentado sobre las piernas de Kagami, dándole acceso también a su torso y por qué no, a sus desnudas piernas, oportunidad que Kagami no pierde, recorriendo con desesperación con sus grandes manos

\- Quizás, pero soy tu bestia, una que te ama, y se ridiculizara mil veces por ti

-Idiota-

-Flacucho-

-Taiga-

-Tetsuya- un suspiro más y Kuroko se rindió, dándose vuelta de frente y devorando los labios de su novios, ansioso, deseoso, desbordando lujuria y pasión, misma que Kagami emanaba para la única persona por la que movería cielo, mar y tierra para hacer feliz, por su parte Kuroko cambiaria de estrategia, enloquecería más y más a Kagami, lo haría adicto a él, de esta forma, ninguna de esas tipejas podrán acercarse a él, ese tigre, ya tenía dueño y estaba muy bien domesticado.

Continuara…

Podría dar mi excusas, mil explicaciones pero no servirían de nada, solo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, de verdad mi carrera me consume por completo, ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero pronto estaré solo en el hospital y mi tiempo volvera a reducirse. No quiero dejar mis historia a la mitad, de verdad me gusta escribir fanfics, quiero terminar este proyecto y en este tiemo intentare adelantarlo lo mas posible, a todas esas personas que han leido mi historia, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, si aun quieren seguir esta historia me harían muy felices, si no, lamento en serio haberla abandonado tanto.

este cap está lleno de referencias mexicanas, de películas de cultura pop, incluso de memes, lo siento, lo escribi en dias diferentes, he , incluso en años diferentes, lamento la redacción y si llega a confundirlos, quisiera escribir más contarles como la inspiración no llegaba y eso, pero, me siento muy ansiosa de subir este capítulo yya!

hehe bueno aun les debo un hard que ya esta en proceso, veremos la cita de Takao y que es lo quue hara nuestro querido Midorima para recuperarlo, espero verlas yverlos en el siguiente cap, gracias...


	8. Afrontando mi cita

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Wow, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo rápido que actualice hehe, pero es porque en serio quiero seguir con esta historia y concluirla, advertencia de lemon, debo decir que estoy nerviosa, he roleado mucho hard, he escrito este género en historias originales pero no basándome en personajes de otros anime y, espero no haberla arruinado, bueno sin más que decir a leer.

 _El tiempo pasa a la misma velocidad que siempre, pero desde que soy novio de Shin-chan, siento que es mucho más rápido, que necesito mas, que no me alcanza el día para aprovechar todo lo que deseo a mi peliverde, he, sueno algo cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar, Midorima se ha convertido en una inmensa felicidad para mí, a veces mi cara de alegría era fingida para que no viesen que me encontraba mal o estresado, ahora, cada radiante sonrisa, se la debo a él, estudiamos juntos, comemos juntos, entrenamos juntos entre otras actividades, un poco rutinario pero también podemos añadir unas salidas a algún restaurante más íntimo, una tarde de películas con besos incluidos, una noche de sumo placer.. Aunque, últimamente, ese punto es el que nos falta. No quiero parecer un ansioso que solo piensa en sexo pero es inevitable, llevas 2 semanas sin tocarme Shin-chan, sé que estamos en temporada de exámenes, pero el ver tú cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante en las practicas, después húmedo y escurriendo por las duchas, arg rayos shin-chan, llámame puberto hormonal pero realmente deseo que me toques._

 _Mi deseo por mi novio solo se incrementó ese día, había tenido un sueño húmedo con él, lo que me tuvo atontado en la mitad de las clases, cuando salimos a almorzar, a pesar de estar con todo el equipo de Básquet no pude concentrarme en la charla, solo en ver como tomabas tu emparedado con su manos, tus perfectas y suaves manos, siento que comienzo a babear cuando un balonazo me golpea la cabeza, ¿eh? ¿En qué momento llegue al entrenamiento?_

 _-Takao, pon atención, llevas todo el día distraído- escucho la voz de Shin-chan pero el golpe me había dejado algo aturdido así que no respondo, solo sigo escuchando la conversación_

 _-Lo mejor es que te lo lleves a casa Midorima, queda a tu cuidado-_

 _-De acuerdo capitán- ¿eh? Así que me iré temprano a casa, bueno al menos me acompaña mi persona favorita_

 _-Que te ha pasado hoy Takao, andas demasiado distraído y callado_

 _-Ohhh Shin-chan, ¡estas preocupado por mí!- con una sonrisa me cuelgo a su brazo mirando su sonrojo y como acomoda sus lentes apenado_

 _-Tampoco es para tanto, s-solo lo hago porque te necesitamos para el partido-_

 _-hehe si si claro, mnr, Shin-chan, es que, tengo muchas ganas de algo-_

 _-¿De qué? Nanodayo- muerdo mi labio apenado y afuera de mi casa me acerco a tu oído susurrando con una lasciva voz, debo recalcar, esperando provocarte_

 _-De ti, tengo ganas de tenerte Shin-chan, de que me tomes y me hagas tuyo- cuando termino de hablar le miró fijamente, haciendo que pase saliva y respire de forma más profunda, misión cumplida, lo he provocado_

 _-¿E-están tus padres en casa?- después de su pregunta una amplia sonrisa cubre mis mejillas y niego con la cabeza victorioso – entonces, ¿que esperamos nanodayo?_

 _Apenas si cerraron la puerta de la casa Midorima se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, atrapando sus labios con los propios en un ansioso y lujurioso beso, habían dado rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos atención, se deseaban, se deseaban mutuamente._

 _A torpes pasos y entre cómplices risas llegaron al cuarto de Takao, si bien apenas cerraron con seguro la cama fue el escenario de tan apasionadas caricias que buscaban brindarse ambos. Midorima arriba de su novio dejo de besarlo para atacar su cuello, lo mordisqueaba, chupando un poco la zona, llenándose de su dulce aroma mientras el aludido solo podía cerrar sus ojos alzar su cabeza y gemir sutilmente, eso era placer puro, su Shin-chan marcándolo y jaloneando su camisa buscando quitarla del camino era suficiente para enloquecerlo y claro, excitarlo por completo. Takao no pensó quedarse atrás, no solo pensaba disfrutar, haría disfrutar a su peliverde, así que aprovechando la posición tomo con sus manos los firmes glúteos de su novio haciendo que este solo pudiese gruñir antes dicha acción_

 _-Ngr, Takao, no hagas eso- el nombrado en vez de retractarse, repite la caricia, con una de sus típicas risas, esas que tanto adoraba Midorima, aunque rara vez se lo dijese_

 _-Vamos Shin-chan, sé que lo deseas- el pelinegro apretó mas fuerte haciendo que sus genitales ya un poco erectos se rocen por encima de la ropa, provocando un gratificante sonido de placer en la boca de ambos, adoraban esos momentos tan íntimos, tan suyos, donde se entregaban mutuamente al placer y al amor que se profesaban_

 _Midorima decidió cambiar de posición, sentando con firmeza a Takao sobre sus piernas, momento que aprovecho para poder quitarle las gafas que aunque le lucieran de maravilla esta vez estorbaban, los dejo en la cómoda cuando un gemido más sonoro escapo de sus labios, eso que hacían que la llama dentro de su shin-chan se avivara más y más, y como no gemir así, si su cuerpo estaba siendo preso de diferentes caricias al mismo tiempo, Midorima acariciaba con sus desnudas manos la espalda de su novio, a la vez que mordía y jugaba con uno de sus pezones, haciendo que se endureciera, sin mencionar que sus miembros, ya erectos seguían rozándose debido a la situación, haciéndole gruñir de placer._

 _La ropa termino en el suelo, sus cuerpos ya tenían ligeras gotas de sudor, la cama rechinaba, afuera ya estaba oscuro, pero ambos chicos no prestaban atención a nada de lo antes mencionado, estaban demasiado ensimismados en su mundo, en su placer, que los gemidos y jadeos ya eran la música de fondo, Takao se aferraba ansioso a la espalda de su novio, rasguñándolo, hundiendo sus dientes en su hombro, tratando de contener un poco su voz, algo que era más difícil cada vez que el miembro de Midorima golpeaba su interior, llevándolo a ver nubloso y pedir por más de esos deliciosos espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo por completo, por su parte Midorima jadeaba y gruñía desesperado, hace rato que había perdido el control, solo se dejaba llevar, envolviéndose en el exquisito olor de la piel de Takao, dejando sus manos marcadas en el trasero del chico al obligarlo a brincar, logrando así, embestirlo con mejor profundidad, deleitándose por la caliente estrechez de su novio, su corazón estaba a mil, su cuerpo ansiaba más de ese pelinegro, mas gemidos, mas risas, ese rostro sonrojado y gimiendo su nombre brotando de sus labios era el mayor éxtasis que había recibido en su vida, la lujuria se había apoderado de sus cuerpos pero eso no quitase que deseaba cuidar ese chico, que tanto adoraba, ya se había intentado engañar mucho tiempo que ahora sus sentimientos fluían sin poder detenerlos, era vergonzoso, pero el observar ese brillo en_ _los ojos y la felicidad en su sonrisa, valía toda la vergüenza del mundo_

 _-Mng, Takao, te amo- esas palabras eras suficientes para que los ojos del nombrado se tornaran lloroso, tomando el rostro del peliverde con dulzura_

 _-También te amo Shin-chan, siempre te amaré, aghn_ ~- un beso fue su respuesta mientras ambos se movían al mismo compas, sintiendo el clímax llegar, ahogando suspiros de placer en la boca del contrario, aferrándose con fuerza, Midorima termino viniéndose dentro de Takao, mientras este, después de unos movimientos más, eyaculo en el vientre de su novio, debido a la posición. Ambos seguían sin moverse muchos, con sus cuerpos aun unidos, tratando de regularizar su respiración, el orgasmo aun recorría cada fibra de su ser, por lo que solo seguían aferrándose al contrario, siendo Takao el primero en hablar

-Shin-chan, creo que se me durmió la pierna- el aludido acomodo un mechón de la cabellera negra de su novio y le miro con una sutil sonrisa burlona, esas que pocas veces regalaba y Takao agradecía que la mayoría eran solo para el

-Eso es porque no eres flexible nanodayo-

-mo~ que grosero- un sutil puchero escapo de sus labios que no tardó en ser aprisionado por los de Midorima, iniciando un beso más sutil, cálido, lleno de amor, de felicidad, de una promesa que aunque ellos no supieran aun, seria rota

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada, aún seguía molesto por diferentes factores, pero en este preciso momento solo quería seguir sintiendo las manos de Kagami-kun recorrerme con esa ansiedad, esa ímpetu que le caracteriza, que a la vez hace que yo también me excite más, su boca me ataca de forma feroz, dejándome si apenas unos segundos para respirar y volver a sentir su lengua recorrer con delicia mi cavidad bucal, hace que enrolle la mía con la propia, la succiona, la muerde y después vuelve a besar mis labios, dándome un breve descanso, para este punto ya debo de estar rojo, babeando de forma literal y debo admitir, bastante deseoso de más, de sentir por completo a mi novio, lo amo, lo deseo, mis sentimientos por él se han fortalecido año con año, es mi compañero no de cancha, ahora también de vida, he sido duro con él, pero esto lo hago porque me preocupa y no solo eso, me aterra tan solo pensar en que un día salga realmente lastimado de su trabajo y ahora que forma parte de una banda, me asusta que alguna tipa quiera robármelo, no eso sí que no, nadie se roba a mi luz.

Después de que este pensamiento rodo por mi cabeza mi mirada se enciende más y esta vez soy yo quien atrae a Kagami-kun hacia mí, jalando un poco sus cabellos de la nuca, algo que le hace gruñir y lo excita, le gusta que sea demandante y a mí me fascina hacerlo perder el control, nuestros cuerpos sienten la necesidad del otro y no pienso negarme a tan exquisito placer que me brinda mi novio.

Taiga no solo es su nombre ya sea casualidad o destino describe a fondo su personalidad, él es como un tigre, puede ser amable, suave, tierno y tratarme con delicadeza, hacerme el amor de una forma tranquila, sutil, romántica, o puede perder el control y usar su fuerza y ferocidad para destrozarme en la cama y dejarme rendido al día siguiente, lo increíble es que yo acepto cualquiera de sus facetas y ahora mismo que me desnuda ansioso, que olvido de sostener la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, dejándome ver ese cuerpo de dios que tiene, su hermoso rostro, su torneado y fuerte torso, bajando por esa virilidad tan monumental que tiene, esas piernas, y que hablar de esos glúteos, tan firmes, tan redondos, esa espalda tan grande, eso fuertes brazos que este momento ya me tienen apresado, amn~ Kagami-kun, apenas si me has tocado y ya me siento en la gloria.

Tan pronto y tengo tiempo de hacer algo, comienzo a delinear con mis dedos tu escultural cuerpo, aunque mis movimientos son tan torpes, Kagami-kun no me deja concentrarme, ataca mis tetillas sin descanso, mordiéndolas, pellizcándolas, bajando por mi abdomen, dejándome marcas de sus mordidas, haciendo que me estremezca

-Joder Kuroko, eres tan adictivo, te adoro- su voz se oye más ronca, más sensual, llena de lujuria, pero no me importa porque yo me siento igual, dejo que me muerda, que me saboreé, a lo que le pago con gemidos, jadeos y unos cuantos rasguños es sus hombros, mi voz se eleva más cuando separa mis piernas y besa mis muslos, dándome un cosquilleo que disfruto pero que también me hace pedir más, su juego previo funciona ya que apenas y lame la punta de mi miembro y ya esto gimiendo más fuerte, muerdo mi labio para retener mis sonidos pero no me funciona, Kagami-kun lame desde la punta de mi hombría, hasta la base, lo besa, baja su mano y después la sube, me tortura con sus caricias tan lentas, sabe que adoro sus felaciones y lo hace con lentitud a propósito, solo tiendo a aferrarme a las sabanas, arqueando mi espalda en suplica de un contacto más profundo, algo que me concede, metiendo y sacando esa parte de mi cuerpo en su boca, enrollándolo con su lengua, saboreándolo

-Anh~ Kagami-kun, se siente muy bien- apenas y puedo concentrarme cuando ya siento sus manos apretando mis glúteos. Jugando con ellos y haciendo que el momento del clímax no tardará en llegarme, llame a mi novio para que se apartara, pero lejos de obedecerme aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, haciendo que me corriera en sus labios, bebiendo mi esencia

-Delicioso como siempre Tetsuya- solo le pude responde con unos cuantos jadeos, quería pagarle de igual manera pero esta vez está ansioso, no lograba aun recuperarme del rico orgasmo que me provoco y ya me había acostado boca abajo en la cama, llenando mi espalda de mordiscos, como si me devorase, algo que solo me incitaba a gemir y jadear su nombre, con mi cuerpo aun temblando un poco pero también deseoso de más, ya que, conforme bajaba por mi espalda mi cuerpo se levantaba, quedando apoyado en mis rodillas, con mi rostro jadeando en la almohada – Ngr Kuroko, tan lindo- conociendo a mi tigre no tarde en sentir un líquido frio sobre mi entrada, por eso amaba a Kagami, por más feroz que fuera, solo buscaba llenarme de placer y de amor, nunca de dolor, pretendía no lastimarme y en el sexo no era la excepción, así que antes de penetrarme me dilataba, aunque escuchar esos gruñidos de sus labios solo me aseguraban lo ansioso que estaba de mi así como yo de él. Cuando mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión y mi trasero ya se meneaba deseando algo gire mi rostro y entre jadeos provoque a Kagami

-Mgh~ Taiga ya Hazlo- esto fue suficiente para ver su mirada envuelta en deseo por mí y a movimientos torpes verlo colocarse el condón, ese era mi Kagami, sexy y torpe, feroz pero adorable y era todo mío, no solo al sentir como me penetraba y nos volvíamos uno, provocando que gimiera más fuerte y que él me mordiese gruñendo, no, el corazón de Kagami-kun me pertenecía y por derecho, el mío a él. Empujaba su pelvis contra mi cuerpo, creando un vaivén que cada vez se tornaba más frenéticos, sus testículos golpeaban los míos, sus manos me recorrían con ímpetu y yo al no poder tocar por la posición buscaba provocarlo gimiendo su nombre y moviendo mis caderas a su ritmo, nuestros movimientos era pasionales, desesperados, buscábamos llenar a la cúspide, haciéndonos temblar y derramar ese líquido sobre la cama, dentro de mi cuerpo, no importaba, solo ansiaba sentir a Kagami-kun, aferrarme a él como lo hacía a la sabana, levantarme rodeado de su olor, de sus sonrisas, lo amo, lo amo con locura

-¿Eh?, Kuroko, ¿estas llorando?¿te lastime?- su rostro de preocupación después de terminar y habernos acurrucado en la cama solo me hace sonreír un poco y envolverme mejor entre sus brazos

-Bakagami, te perdono…vuelve a vivir aquí, conmigo- alzo la mirada para ver su respuesta observando cómo pasa de sorpresa a un tierna sonrisa que me hace recordar porque adoro a ese hombre

-Gracias Kuroko! Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí-

-Más te vale Kagami-kun y quiero un buen desayuno de compensación o dormirás con Nigou-

-¡¿Ha?! Eso si que no, yo no me salgo de esta cama- quiero molestarlo un poco más pero, por lo que resta de la noche prefiero disfrutar de este momento cursi y romántico con mi bobo jugador de básquet, bombero y ahora hasta baterista

Apenas si son las 10 de la mañana y ya me encuentro algo exhausto mentalmente, de verdad agradezco no haberme embriagado porque también mi cuerpo estaría cansado y no puedo permitirme esto, pero es inevitable. Después de volver de la rara aventura de mis ebrios compañeros volvimos al hotel a dormir, pero ya no pude, me la pase pensando en la cita que tendría con Himuro, de cómo me había olvidado de pensar en el amor, después de lo que viví con Midorima, si ya ni siquiera en mis pensamientos le tendré ese lindo apodo, eso ahora solo es nostálgico. Suspiro y le sonrió a Kuro-chan cuando pasamos un par de menús, me toca el turno de la mañana junto a él y aunque quisiera negarlo, se notaba lo resplandeciente que estaba, se contentó con Kagami y eso me tiene realmente feliz, ellos se ven felices, esa apareja a la que le llevo la cuenta están felices, yo, ¿podre ser feliz así con Himuro?, tengo miedo, demasiado…no quiero volver a ser lastimado así, estoy muy confundido no he dormido con tantos debates mentales que sufro, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde que me rompieron el corazón, debo ser prevenido en todas mis decisiones, solo sobre el escenario me permito desvivir, donde dejo fluir mis emociones, me permito gritar, cantar, decir lo que siento al mundo, es, la mejor sensación del universo y no quiero perderla por pensar en un amorío.

-Takao-kun, se está derramando la soda- la voz de mi peliceleste amigo me hace regresar a la normalidad notando el desastre que estaba creando

-Waaa, rayos- comienzo a limpiar todo soltando un suspiro

-Que te ocurre Takao-kun, ¿sigues tomado?-

-Ojala fuera eso Tetsu-chan pero no, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te comente que Himuro me propuso una cita?- mi compañero asiente con la cabeza por lo que sigo hablando- la tendré hoy con él y estoy muy nervioso

-Entiendo, así que tienes miedo de ver con otros ojos a uno de tus compañeros de banda, pero de igual forma te asusta la idea de comenzar a tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él y de igual forma sientes la desconfianza de recordar a Midorima-kun, entre otras cosas- cuando escuche a Kuroko me arroje a sus brazos

-¡Ah! Kuro-chan!- tu si me entiendes-

-Basta Takao-kun, el gerente nos está viendo- cuando siento la feroz mirada del jefe lo suelto y volvemos el trabajo –pienso que debes de dar una oportunidad sin presionarte, deja que las cosas sean naturales, si sientes algo por él, te darás cuenta- se va a una mesa y solo asiento y sonrió gradecido de tenerlo de amigo, sus palabras me han centrado, es cierto, debo de darme una oportunidad a lo que suceda

Termine mi turno y me encamine a mi departamento para tomar un baño y cambiarme encontrando a Miyagi sempai sentado bastante concentrado en sus estudios, se ve un poco estresado así que en silencio me acerco por detrás y soplo en su cuello haciendo que mi superior grite y brinque en su lugar

-Arg ¡Takao! condenado mocoso ¡ven aquí!- me levanto y rápido corro a mi cuarto, quizás parezca un insensible con mi compañero pero lo hice para relajarlo un poco, cuando vives tanto con una persona la comprendes, ahorita está matándome en su mente pero ya que salga y termine de arreglarme lo compensare.

Minutos después ya me había bañado y terminaba de vestirme, escogí unos jeans simples y cómodos, unos tenis junto con una playera y una camisa a cuadros, me pongo una cadena y una placas, bien, me siento cómodo, me veo guapo, vamos a esta nueva aventura. Como ya dije compense a mi Miyagi y cuando fui a la sala y lo encontré dormido sobre los libros lo cubrí con una cobija para que no se resfrié y dejo una merienda para cuando despierte, te estas esforzando mucho Sempai pronto te graduaras y todo dará sus frutos, beso su cabello que hace que maldiga entre sueños y con una sonrisa me retiro

El mensaje de Himuro decía que lo viera en la estación del tren así que ahí lo espero, veo el reloj y noto que llegue a tiempo, eso sí es sorpresa, cuando llegue podre presumi… ya está ahí, maldición, acomodo mi cabello y llego con él, evite llevar mi motocicleta ya que no se bien a qué lugares iremos.

-Hola Tatsu-chan- hago un saludo con mi mano y él me sonríe de forma sutil

-Hola, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-

\- Meh, no me quejo, más importante, Tetsu y Kagami ya volvieron ¿no es genial?-

-Of course, mi departamento estará libre- niego con mi cabeza ante su comentario, sin embargo no deja que las cosas queden ahí, ya que se acerca a mi oído, hablando con esa sutil voz que se carga- para cuando quieras visitarme- me sonrojo un poco pero tienda a soltar una risa nerviosa y a golpearle el hombro varias veces

-Hahaha, si si, hehe que gracioso- es raro recibir coqueteos y el no tarda en notarlo así que solo sonríe y comenzó a caminar, rayos, espero que sea un lugar en el que nos podamos entretener, meto mis manos en mis bolsillos nervioso, vamos Takao, es tu amigo, lo conoces desde hace años, ¡arg! Pero se supone que es una cita, aunque cuando salía con Midorima parecíamos más a mi… ¡no! Eso sí que no!, no los compares, no pienses en él, disfruta la situación

-Bien, entonces ¿a dónde iremos primero?-

-¿Qué tal el cine? Una película para empezar me parece buena opción para comenzar-

-Oh excelente hay varias de terror-

-¿Estás seguro Takao? Tú sueles asustarte con ellas, aunque pensándolo bien, podre tomar esa oportunidad para abrazarte-

-Nada de eso, ya verás que ni siquiera temblare- 30 minutos después me lamente de mi horrible decisión, justo como Tatsuya dijo ya me encontraba cubriendo mis ojos con las palomitas, esperando que la horrible criatura de la pantalla no salga y me devore, sin embargo cuando sale un screamer no puedo evitar dar un grito y ocultarme en el hombro de mi acompañante, huele bien debo de admitir, pero a pesar de sentir como su brazo me rodea y su corazón se acelera no logro cautivarme del todo con la atmosfera, me siento a gusto, pero no se diferencia de abrazar a Miyagi en los maratones de videos que hacemos en casa, bueno, no le daré muchas vueltas, aún es temprano para juzgar, así que me acomodo mejor y aun alerta espero terminar la película sin problemas para dormir

-Yo te proteger incluso en la noche Takao- me sonrojo apenado de ser tan miedoso

-Tranquilo, el gran Takao no se deja tan fácil-

-Hehe de acuerdo, pero por si acaso mi propuesta sigue en pie

-Ay si, Murochin se aprovecha de la situación, solo deberían de ir al grano y besarse, no, mejor no- los pequeños berrinches de Murasakibara son callados por un nuevo boche de palomitas que mete su boca, su ceño esta fruncido como si estuviese molesto pero sus labios ligeramente temblorosos demuestran que más que enojo, siente un dolor en su pecho por el forzarse a ver al chico que le gusta con otro. La situación no es muy difícil de entender, El alto ex jugador de Yosen estaba al tanto de la cita que Tatsuya tendría, como su buen amigo le había deseado suerte, pero contra el corazón no se puede y ahora se encontraba ahí, separado por unas 5 filas de asientos, y la oscuridad de una sala de cine, siguiendo a su amor no correspondido tener una cita ¿masoquista? Un poco, pero era necesario para que su corazón entendiese y renunciara, no era tan malo, así que no intervendría y mucho menos arruinaría su cita, aunque, en el fondo, aun lucía una esperanza de que esto no terminara bien, un sentimiento egoísta que chocaba con la resignación de ver a su pelinegro feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado

Después de salir del cine tomamos el tren, Tatsuya me informa que encontró un lindo restaurante al aire libre al que me quiera llevar, me siento halagado y motivado ya que el recorrido es muy cómodo, me siento a gusto junto a él y eso me pone feliz

-¿No me preguntaras que es lo que me gusta de ti?- dudo un poco al escuchar su preguntar pero al final le respondo con un acertado si, ya que de verdad tengo curiosidad – Bueno no es muy difícil, eres apuesto, eres divertido, tu voz es encantadora y tenemos demasiadas cosas en común, además, no dudo para nada que sea un buen besador

-Hehe no me considero el mejor pero sí, soy bastante bueno-

-Oh, bueno puedes demostrármelo para no tener muchas dudas- mi rostro no tarda en ponerse rojo, soltando una risa nerviosa

-Haha Tatsu, estamos en público, no digas esas cosas

-No me molesta, no tengo ningún problema en hacer demostraciones de afecto si la persona me gusta, ya sea hombre o mujer- escucharlo hablar con tal seguridad solo me hace sonrojarme un poco más y negar con mi cabeza

-Si si, anda señor extranjero, con un poco más de calma-

-De acuerdo- no duda en responderme y sonreírme de forma sutil, me siento un poco abrumado, no me logro acostumbrar tan fácil a sus coqueteos, me siento más oxidado de lo que creía, aunque también me siento, alegre de oír que algo así, cuando te cierras tanto tiempo te cuesta volver a creer que hay alguien ahí que le importes de una forma romántica

Después de recorrer un poco las concurridas calles de Tokio nos instalamos en un restaurante bar, tiene un estilo sutil y tranquilo, aunque también moderno y hasta cierto punto poético, podemos sentarnos a comer algo mientras la banda de jazz toca, la luz es tenue, podremos conversar con intimidad, un lugar bastante acertado. Supongo que mi cara de asombro es muy obvia ya que mi acompañante no duda en sonreír triunfal

-¿Impresionado?-

-Solo un poco-

Comienzo a acostumbrarme a ese ambiente entre nosotros, la comida es deliciosa y nuestra química es muy grande, me siento a gusto con Tatsuya, es un poco cómico verlo nervioso ya que en ciertos momentos se le nota, pero también lo hace adorable, llevamos ya un par de horas conversando y aun parece que tendremos temas para un día entero, bebemos un poco de vino el cual está realmente delicioso, es una atmosfera muy cómoda, bromeamos, jugueteamos, no voy a negar que tengo cierta conexión con Tatsuya, no es amor eso es seguro, pero, ¿si me gusta?, ¿puedo verlo con otros ojos?, sé que no pierdo nada con intentarlo pero tampoco quiero ocasionarle falsas esperanzas, para ser sincero, no quiero lastimar ni resultar lastimado

La última parada de ese lindo día es en una feria local, miramos en los diferentes puestos buscando algo de que reírnos, quizás algún buen libro o disco, nunca se sabe, hay que aprovechar cada lugar donde se está, las riquezas siempre están escondidas, cierro mis ojos recordando la persona que me llego a decir esas palabras, un chico bastante obsesionado con el horóscopo y que alguna vez significo mucho en mi corazón

-Takao, no te separes- la mano de Tatsuya sobre la mía me hace dar un respingo que me trae de nuevo a la realidad, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en esto, si no de disfrutar esta cálida compañía que mi amigo me proporciona.

La noche nos alcanza en ese colorido lugar, ahora nos encontramos sentados descansando un poco alejados del alboroto mientras devoro una manzana acaramelada, mi mano aún se encuentra rozando ligeramente la de Himuro, no me molesta, pero tampoco hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría, ¿abrazarlo? Por qué no?, me gusta ser cariñoso con mis amigos pero ahora mismo estamos en una cita, tiene que haber una chispa, algo más allá de un simple sentimiento de comodidad, tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado, tal vez solo tengo que dejarme llevar por la corriente, miro a mi acompañante el cual dedica otra sonrisa a mi persona, tomando mi mejilla y limpiando restos de caramelo que ahí se encontraban, su tacto es suave, lo veo acercarse y se lo que sucederá a continuación, algo que realmente admiro de él es lo directo que es, un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones.

-No lo hare sin tu aprobación- mis ojos se entreabren al escuchar su declaración, me trata con tanta delicadeza que me avergüenzo de mí mismo, dudo por unos instantes pero, creo que es una forma de poder descubrir si esto puede llegar más allá de un bonita amistad

-Hehe puedes hacerlo Tatsuya…- mi compañero asiente y acaba con la distancia que existe entre ambos uniendo nuestros labios, es cómodo, es un beso sutil pero romántico, sus labios apresan los míos acariciándolos mientras sus manos toman mis mejillas, yo simplemente me quedo quieto, dejándome embriagar por el momento, se siente bien, me gusta, pero… hay algo que falta, ni yo me lo se explicar, solo... no fluye el romance dentro de mí. Apenas si pasan unos segundos cuando el contacto termina, supongo que mis mejillas están un poco rojas, Himuro también esta avergonzado pero su mirada dolida me hace preocuparme

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tu no quieres esto, ¿cierto Takao?-

-¿Qué? No no es eso Tatsuya, es solo que…mira, ha sido un día maravilloso, me he divierto mucho pero…

-No me quieres de esa forma- Bajo la mirada sin poder enfrentarlo, me siento mal por la resolución de este día, mas no lo puedo evitar, esto es algo dentro de mí, decidí dejarme guiar por lo que siento sin engaños y ahora mismo, no creo poder tener una relación con el

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien, No había compromisos ni nada, así que tranquilo Takao- Tatsuya rasca su nuca y desvía la mirada, no quería lastimarlo, pero peor sería engañarnos a ambos con algo que, por ahora no puedo ser

-Yo, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa-

-Lo entiendo aunque esa invitación a mi departamento aún sigue en pie- sonrió un poco ante su intento por mejorar el ambiente, quizás me veo un poco cobarde huyendo así, pero pienso que es lo mejor por ahora, ya me siento demasiado abrumado y necesito ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza

-Hehe quizás luego- me despido con la mano y me retiro de ahí, no hay mucho que pueda hacerle en estos momentos, decidí ser sincero conmigo mismo y mi cabeza ahora dicta que debo estar solo un poco para pensar.

-Diablos…el rechazo duele- el chico del lunar seguía sentado en el mismo lugar desde ya hace un rato, estaba confundido y decepcionado, la cita había sido más que perfecta, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, bueno, casi todo, lo único que no logro fue llegar hasta el corazón de Takao. Seguía sentado dejando que su mente divagara en lo ocurrido cuando un algodón de azúcar se puso frente a él, lo que le obliga a alzar la irada notando a una botarga de uno oso gigante y rozado ofrecerle el dulce

-Creo que ya comí suficiente por hoy gracias- el pelinegro prefiere negarse y volver a su soledad, pero la persona dentro de ese traje no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, sentándose junto a él y ofreciéndole esta vez un globo, a situación es infantil y tonta, pero Himuro esboza una sonrisa dolida tomando las cosas que ese personaje le ofrecía, comiendo el algodón mientras sus labios tiemblan al contener el llanto que hacía rato y se veía venir en el

-Este rico-

Mientras un Murasakibara dentro de una botarga consolaba a su amigo en esos momentos, no sabía si hablar, si decirle alguna palabra de consuelo o algo, había notado una parte de la situación sin embargo en vez de estar brindando de alegría s pecho de oprimía al ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera, el más que nadie sabía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido, así que solo pudo hacer lo que mejor sabia, ofrecerle algo dulce, por algo dicen que las penas con pan son buenas. No era muy bueno consolando pero ahora, sin decir nada y con ese ridículo disfraz, sentía que ahí, al lado de Himuro, era el lugar perfecto, donde se debía encontrar.

Continuara…

Bueno, espero y les halla gustado el lemon, siento que me atore un poco en la cita y que es algo confusa me disculpo de ante mano pero bueno, prometo que ya meteré mas personajes mas situaciones y claro, lo principal de este fic, un reencuentro entre Midorima y Takao ¿Qué creen que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver? Hehe gracias por seguir mi historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
